Take the Underground
by louie-fly
Summary: Erin Henderson, a newbie in Olympic City; is not here to be 'one of the chicks' she wants to race and earn the title as best racer on the streets. Based on the story to EA Sports Need For Speed Underground.
1. Chapter 1

Take the Underground

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

**Chapter 1**

As night takes over Olympic City comes alive with street racers. This is their time to shine and showcase all their skills and fight to be the best racer in the city, though at the moment that honour belongs to Eddie. He is the number one street racer in the city and has held this title for the last three years. An intimidating guy Eddie stood at 6ft 2in with a well-built frame, light brown hair and steel cold blue eyes, he has never lost a race all the time he's been on top and no one has been a serious challenger. Every race night all Eddie does is to come and check out his competition with his girlfriend Melissa and his team the Eastside Eagles.

Tonight would be no different as races carried on he remained fairly relaxed as he watched; none of the racers caught his attention much and he barely blinked an eye even as a few walked past and threw comments his way.

'Hey who is that chick?' Chad asked he nodded towards a very young girl probably no more than 21years old, with black hair standing beside an orange/red metallic Acura Integra. Eddie glanced over in her direction briefly and just scoffed.

'A nobody just some new kid on the block probably, though I don't see why she'd waste her time. This gig isn't for chicks,' he said, Chad and the team all agreed and diverted their attention elsewhere all except for Denan. He was curious about this newbie she didn't strike him as one of the usual girls that turned up in flash cars looking for attention. Just from where he stood and observed her he had the feeling she definitely meant business. So without being noticed by his fellow members Denan slipped away into the crowd and made his way casually towards the young girl.

'So,' he said appearing from behind she spun around. 'What brings you out here tonight?'

'I'm here to race,' she replied he chuckled.

'Yes I gathered that but is there any particular race you want to enter or maybe a certain person?'

'What's your point?'

'Well perhaps I can help.' Denan answered she laughed.

'Right thanks but no thanks I think I can take things from here,' she said but he walked around to face her front on she glared at him.

'If you want to make an impression and get noticed it pays to know the right people.' He said she crossed her arms leant against her car and gave him an expected look.

'Then don't bid around the bush; tell me what you know so I can get on with it,' she answered.

'First things first,'

He gave her a cheeky smirk and held out his hand.

'The name's Denan.'

'Erin,' she answered and shook his hand.

'See that girl with the black hair and a white top?'

'Yes.'

'That is Samantha she is the one to go see if you need new visuals on your car she's got all designs and colours available and can even customise one to your taste.' He said. 'And the guy in a black t-shirt and jeans is TJ, basically when you need parts for your car on the inside from seats to the engine he has it all. Best man for the job and he'll hook you up real good, 'Denan added.

'I see.' Erin replied.

'Of course we can't forget about the best racer Eddie.' He said and pointed in the direction of his teams' race leader. Eddie and the crew were oblivious to what was going on as they were now engaged in a conversation with Trevor Smith and his crew, the Western Bulldogs. Erin pursed her lips together as she watched Eddie talk with Trevor, the way he dismissed everything the other guy said gave her the impression he is the type not to take things seriously unless he sees first.

'Will he accept a challenge then?' she asked Denan shook his head.

'Eddie doesn't like to waste his time with a challenge. As the city's current champion he will only race the best races that stand out to him,' he remarked.

'If he thinks they are worth taking on he will otherwise he prefers to watch everything unfold.' Denan added.

'Hmm, maybe you can help me out then,' she said turning to him Denan arched his eyebrows.

'And how do you figure this one?' he asked she smiled slyly, opening the driver's side she leant in and rummaged inside the glove box. She stood up straight again and unfolded a small stack of money bills Denan gave her a look.

'You want to race me?' he asked she cocked her head.

'Don't think I didn't see you hanging out with Eddie and his friends,' she said. **_* Well she means business this might interest Eddie for sure. *_ **He thought.

'So how about it you keen for a race?' she asked.

'Sure you have a deal.' He replied and turned around and wolf whistled it got everyone's attention including Eddie, he frowned.

'Denan what do you think you are doing?' he demanded he strode across the road towards the pair but Denan quickly held up his hand.

'Relax Eddie, this one wants a race with me let us see if she is the real deal.' He replied; Eddie cast a look at the girl her expression didn't change.

'Don't waste your time missy just get lost,' he said. Erin though wasn't going to back down she walked around and stood in front of him.

'Why the harsh attitude? Are you worried I will show up your friend here?' she quizzed he laughed.

'Yeah, right as if you could beat him.' He answered.

'Then let's race,'

'Hand over the cash folks,' a man with a white beanie and a matching white vest top and track pants stepped out from the gathering crowd with his palms out. Erin and Denan placed the money in his hands he slickly counted up the two stacks.

'All right we have a grand total of $14,000 right here and it is on the line. Let's race then.' He remarked. The crowd quickly dispersed towards the sideline Eddie was not impressed Denan didn't consult him about this but he took interest.

'Hey.' Erin said Denan turned around.

'What are you driving?'

He nodded to a metallic gold Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX, she nodded.

'Nice ride.'

'Thanks.'

The two got into their respective cars flicked on the engines and slowly moved the cars to the main race track.

'She will get embarrassed,' Melissa said she didn't bother to look up and continued to file her nails.

'Yes she will and if she knows what is good for her then she won't show up here again,' Eddie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story, so here is the next part.

Don't forget to catch up and read my other stories that are updated or finished.

Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

The man with the white beanie walked ever so casually up between the two cars at the start line both engines roared, and the drivers had the windows on both sides wound down. They exchanged a look briefly then looked straight ahead again.

'Get ready!' the beanie man called while the crowd around them began to cheer.

'In three....two...one GO!'

His hands dropped to his sides and the two cars leapt to the front. Their engines burned and the tyres screeched long and loud. Down the straight road they were neck and neck for most of the way poised for their next move. Denan managed to edge his car just slightly in front of Erin's but she didn't mind. She already had a set plan in mind of when she would attack. They still had another 1km to travel and they were still close together although slowly inch by inch Denan was able to get his car ahead of Erin and build a lead. She still didn't need to panic she was more than happy to let get the lead. Denan though had a sneaky suspicion something was up although he'd only been racing for a year here he'd learnt plenty in that time; and especially in all of his races. In every race so far his opponents have gone out hard and looked to gain the upper hand early but he had always run them down when they least expected it. This was very different Erin seemed to be staying close by almost waiting for him to make his move then she would do the same.

'Maybe I should give it a try,' he answered he figured if he did something he could force her into changing whatever plans she had in place. Since he had the lead by about 60meters he switched lanes to cut across in front of her that did eat up some of his lead and she was able to get closer.

'Oh so that is how you want to play it,' she remarked.

'Well that is fine by me.'

She flicked the orange switch that was connected next to the gear box and concentrated back on the road. There wasn't much left to go in the race now and since his move she had to make hers quickly. Delaying for another several second then she hit the NOS and the car surged forwards and she was able to catch Denan but he saw this move and activated his NOS; the two cars flew ahead down the last stretch of road and the finish line was almost upon them. At the last second Erin got her car just in front and crossed first.

'Heck she has got some guts,' Chad remarked.

'Shut it,' Eddie scolded, the crowd all around them were stunned no one had expected this outcome. Denan was indeed a very good racer and rarely got beaten but this was a first especially since he got defeated by the girl. The two cars were now making their way back towards the crowd and they parted to allow the vehicles though they came to a stop Denan and Erin got out and the white beanie guy walked up to Erin he shook his head

'Damn, girl that was one hell of a race.' He remarked she smiled.

'Thanks but that was nothing really drag races are my personal favourites,' she answered he handed her the money and she tucked it into her pocket.

'Well everyone thank you for allowing me the opportunity to race in front of you I hope you enjoyed it, and now I must go.' She answered.

'Yeah get out of here you don't belong,' Eddie answered.

'Oohh!' the crowd said and Erin turned around to look at Eddie.

'What is the problem? You don't think us girls can cut it in your business?'

'As a matter of fact, no I don't because this isn't for girls.' He replied.

'Come on Eddie even you have to admit she can race.' Denan answered Eddie scoffed.

'You, you don't even talk to me. What a complete embarrassment you are to this team.' He answered.

'Hey.' Erin interrupted.

'Now what do you want?'

'You call him an embarrassment well at least he had the decency to race me instead of just sitting on his throne like he owns everything something I'm pretty sure you only know how to do.' She answered the crowd whispered to one another surprised she was standing up to Eddie nobody around these parts dared to go that far not even his own crew members.

'Look you know absolutely nothing about me so don't come around here out of nowhere and get smart with me, this is my last warning to you to get lost and don't ever think of coming back. The only drivers allowed to race in my city are those I give permission to and you are not part of that list.' He said. Erin though stood her ground arms folded across her chest.

'Make me.'  
Denan tried hard to laugh he could tell Eddie was beginning to lose his patience with her, while her stubborn nature had so far proved very successful against him. Eddie just glared at her for a few minutes a plan forming in his head then he turned to Chad and Todd and whispered something to them they jumped into their cars and sped off without another word and Eddie licked his lips.

'The authorities will be notified of your nuisance.' He answered she just snorted.

'Like that is going to scare me. But I do have an offer for you,' she replied.

'Yeah, well I am not interested,' he said and turned around to walk away.

'Not even if it will help you get rid of me?' she offered he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. Denan could easily guess Eddie was thinking about this seriously now. It was true he never had any interest to race unless the challenge was well worth his time but Erin had got him in a tight spot. He wanted her out of here but he also didn't consider her enough of a threat to take her seriously yet her offer was one that he would find hard to refuse. He turned back around to ace her and his expression grim and he walked back to her with strong confident strides.

'Talk fast,' he remarked.

'Well it is very simple,' she said.

'We do two races, one a drag race and the other on the circuit. If you win both then I will leave, if I win I stay and you get off my back,' she answered.

'And what if we are even not as though it is possible,' he said.

'I don't think we will need to worry about being even as you say it isn't a possibility,' she answered.

'When do we start?'

'Right now if you want,'

Eddie chewed on his tongue she was definitely keen to do this and there was nothing to stop him from accepting her offer.

'You got a deal.' He answered Erin nodded she shot a sly smile at Denan and in return he gave her a thumbs up.

'All right, all right you heard it here first folks. Eddie is going to race our newest star and it is all on the line. The races will get underway in ten minutes,' the white beanie man remarked he pushed his way through the crowd and stepped up between Eddie and Erin.

'However I would also like to suggest we add a bit more to the stakes,' he said.

'How much you want to stake then?' Eddie asked.

'Name your price.' Erin remarked.

'$50k.'

'Done.'  
Everyone in the crowd let out wolf-whistles while the two drivers counted up their stakes and handed the pile over to the white beanie guy his eyes were bulging out of his head. It amazed him everyone trusted him with money when he could just as easily sneak away and keep it for his own uses.

'Don't go anywhere Trev I have my eye on you.' Eddie warned him.

'Hey you know you can always count on me.' Trevor answered Eddie didn't reply he turned around and had a quick word with the rest of his team mates minus Denan whom stood by his own car this didn't go un-noticed by Erin.

'Not going to join your friends?' she asked.

'They're fine without me. I'm more curious about you and how you will handle taking on the best racer here.' He said she laughed.

'I'm not afraid of him. Just you watch history will be made tonight,' she answered.

In ten minutes time Eddie was in his Nissan Skyline GT-R34 ready at the start line and Erin in her car. Trevor this time didn't go to start the match and instead Eddie's girlfriend Melissa came up to do the honours.

'Are you ready?' she called out with her arms raised above her head she looked between the two drivers they gave a nod.

'On your marks...get set...GO!'

Her arms dropped the cars took off under a thick cloud of smoke and disappeared down the road while the crowd went crazy.

'Eddie is going to smoke that chick and get rid of her for good.' Dirt replied, beside him the rest of the gang nodded in agreement only Denan remained silent he wasn't so sure about this, as good as Eddie is Denan was sure Erin meant serious business and after these races she would pose a big threat to his title.  
Everyone watched in anticipation as the drag race wore on and much to their surprise Erin had the edge on Eddie by about half a length but he was slowly chewing up the distance. They didn't have long to travel until they crossed the finish line and the two cars were almost neck and neck.

'Come on Eddie! Trash her!' half the crowd screamed the finish was just in front of them the two cars flashed across and the crowd collectively held their breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the first 2 chapters so here is Chpt 3!**

**Also don't forget to check out my other story I updated a couple of days ago; 'That Girl' that now as 7 chapters avaliable. Also Chapt 8 to 'The Streets of Dublin' will be coming shortly.**

**Chapter 3**

'Did I just see that happen?' Chad asked he nudged his friends that stood beside him and they much like the rest of the crowd had their jaws hanging open.

'It is not possible.' Melissa said she clenched her fists together they all stared down the road the two cars hadn't moved. Eddie sat in his seat his hands gripped around the steering wheel his knuckles looked white. He stared at the other car the anger in his face clearly evident.

'What the hell just happened?' he growled he jumped out of his car and slammed the door in her own car Erin had a sly smile on her face.

'Guess he is not as good as everyone thinks. One more race to go and I am well on my way to stripping him of his little title,' she said. Her door opened roughly Eddie stood in front of her.

'Get out.' he said she just stared up at him.

'No. There is still one more race to go we have nothing to discuss at the moment.' She answered.

'I said get out and I won't say it again,' he said she shook her head and grabbed her door.

'Get back to the race,' and with that she slammed her door shut and locked it. Eddie got even more and he gave a kick at the door no dent but it certainly left a shoe mark. The car door swung open again Erin stepped out and moved in his face.

'You lost so take it like a proper man and get on with it.' She snarled a smile spread across his lips.

'You are about to get schooled in a real race,' he said he stormed off and got into his car Erin mumbled and shook her head. The two of them were back in their cars they drove away from the drag race track and into the next field for the circuit race the crowd also followed along eager to find out what will happen in the second race. Surely Eddie won't lose again he had never lost a race all year, and though this wasn't a threat to his crown it certainly opened up new avenues to his rivals. Most of the crowd were still in some shock after the first race and a little admiration slowly came in for the girl.

'What's with the big smile?' Melissa said to Denan.

'It's nothing Mel.' He replied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Wait a minute just wait one second,' she said he turned to face her with eyebrows raised.

'What?'

'You like her don't you.' Melissa said Denan burst out laughing but she wasn't as amused.

'Please as if I like her I don't even know her yet,' he answered.

'We will see I know I'm right,' Melissa answered she spun on her heel and strolled down from the crowd viewing area onto the track, Eddie and Erin were already at the start line their engines roared even louder. Melissa stepped up and raised her hands she glanced between the two cars the drivers' nodded at her.

'On your marks and get ready...GO!'  
Once again in a cloud of smoke the cars jumped off the start line and raced down the straight towards the first easy right-hand turn. Erin pulled a tight one on the corner to just edge out Eddie he cursed at the move.

'He is losing the plot already,' Dirt said.

'Shut up he will be fine.' Kurt remarked. No one in the crowd could believe what was going on in front of their eyes tonight Eddie was seriously being shown up by this girl and his reputation was about to take a big hit. Both cars exited the first turn but it was at this point where Eddie made a very slick pass-over move with his car's acceleration and he got in front of Erin.

'Woohoo!! Yeah man that's the way to do it!' his crew yelled. Erin wasn't worried as she watched him begin to build a lead down the next straight passage of road. Eddie had gained a lead of about 45meters as the next turn this time to the left-hand side. Erin slowed down as the turn came up but Eddie kept his speed and in fact went into the corner far too quickly and as he struggled to straight up so he could exit the turn with ease he ended up over compensating that caused his car's back wheels to spin out. Erin was quick to swerve in the other direction and took a short cut across the grass and over took him.

'Cheater!' The crowd cried with many of them throwing their arms into the air with exasperation. Denan just quietly sniggered at the reaction but he watched with interest. He had a very good feeling about the girl winning this race too. He didn't know what it was about her but from the minute he'd met her there was just something about the way she went about it. Out on the race track Erin passed Eddie with relative ease as they moved fairly quickly into the next two turns, one left handed and the other right handed. Her plan of going slow in and out fast worked to perfection and as soon as she was out of those turns she sprinted ahead and claimed a 50meter lead but Eddie wouldn't give up just like that when he exited the turns he slammed down on the accelerator to catch up, and at the same time he engaged the NOS in his car.

'Let's see how you fair this time,' he remarked with a loud laugh. When he got his car straight he hit the NOS button the car lurched forwards and quickly gained the ground on Erin's car. She glanced in the rear view mirror.

'Way too early.' She said and shook her head she just watched as he went past her in a flash of colour he had only gotten about 75-80 meters ahead of her when his NOS ran out she saw this and a little grin seeped across her face.

'Your turn to watch me fly by,'

She hit the NOS the car flew ahead in an instant. Eddie barely had much time to react before Erin was soon right on his rear bumper and the final turn came into their path. Both cars went into the turn far too quickly but it was Erin whom managed to stabilize her car better and break out from the turn while Eddie once again had problems straightening his back wheels.

'Shit! Shit! You f**king car!' he screamed and watched with an angry face as Erin sped off down the last 500meters of the track and cross the finish line.

'Bitch!' Melissa cried she and the rest of Eddie's crew ran down from the viewing area to the finish line while the remainder of the crowd stood there with shook on their faces. Denan very calmly walked down to the cars and Eddie had finally crossed the line and while all his crew members crowded around him he just sat in the car, his face red with anger.

'This did not f**king happen to me.' He cursed.

'Honey! Honey are you all right?' Melissa asked she ran around to the driver's side of the car and pulled open the door but Eddie barely heard her words. He stared grimly at the other car and he watched as Denan went and approached the other car; Erin climbed out she was thrilled.

'See! I told you history would be made,' she said to him and Denan nodded.

'Nobody here can believe it too. The rest of Ed's crew are furious as well,' he remarked she glanced over to them and laughed at the sight.

'And I am pretty sure I am not the only one they are angry with too.' She said Denan shrugged his shoulders.

'I will deal with them later it is not important. Besides they are always an angry bunch.' He said.

'Well then little miss I owe you this stack.'

Erin and Denan turned around Trevor approached them and dug into his pants pocket he held out the large stack of money bills to the girl and a huge smile spread across her face she accepted the stack. Trevor gave a slight nod and turned to walk away.

'Thanks, wow this makes the two races well worth going through now,' she answered she cast a side-long glance to Eddie he had already gotten out of his car and stood with his back to her and talked to his crew. Erin then returned her attention to the large sum of money she flicked through it and took out $10k.

'Here' She said to Denan and handed it to him; he looked at it for a moment then at her she smiled.

'Just a small thank you for your help tonight,' she answered.

'You are welcome.' He said.

'So what are your plans for the rest of the night?' he asked.

'Head home and rest I think. Been quite a night of adventure for me.' She said with a laugh he nodded.

'Oh just hold a second.' She added she leant into her car to reach the glove box rustled around in there for a couple of minutes then stood up straight. She had a pen and piece of paper in hand she quickly scribbled something down and handed it to him with the paper folded.

'Read it later.' She said. He arched his eyebrows a curious look etched upon his face but she only gave him a shy smile then tossed the rest of the money into her car and got in.

'I just might see you around again soon.' She added, she put on the accelerator of the car and swung the car out and with tyres screeching against the gravel track she took off into the distance. By now most of the crowd had begun to break apart and head their own way.

'Denan!' Eddie shouted; Denan stuffed his portion of the money into his back pocket and he casually strolled over to Eddie and the rest of the gang.

'What is the problem Ed? Still sore from losing to a girl?' he asked.

'Shut your hole! You are now not permitted to go anywhere near that girl, and I will make absolutely sure of it. Kurt and Chad will be around with you whenever you go out and if you think of going near her they will deal with the both of you.' Eddie said Denan didn't show he was worried or even phased by this decision.

'Yeah, whatever you say. Now if you will excuse me I am going to leave. Of course if that is all right with you,' he added sarcastically.

'Yeah, yeah go and be with that little bitch of yours then,' Melissa snarled. Denan turned and walked away from them a smile on his face. Tonight he had learnt plenty of how to deal with Eddie, he had grown sick and tired of Eddie intimidating him all the time but tonight things had changed and Denan found that strength to stand up against the group's leader. He got into his car sat there for a while in the driver's seat he unfolded the piece of paper and all that was written on it was an address his lips curved into a smile.

'There's my next stop.' He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Erin was settled in her one-bedroom apartment in the city, with a freshly ordered pizza on the coffee table and a bottle of soda next to it. She kicked back on the two-seater sofa and while nibbling on the pizza she flicked on the TV though it was just the late shows nothing of much interest to her. Her mind though was far away and not at all on the TV or even her food, and instead she kept going over in her head what she'd done by giving her number to Denan. She definitely liked him from the second he spoke to her earlier in the evening and there was just something so striking about him. Still though she considered the idea it was all a bit too soon. Besides she had work to do that was why she came here in the first place. Still there was a small part of her that held a little hope that he might take up the offer.

**Knock, knock!**

She leapt off the sofa quickly ran her hands through her hair.

'Ok just be cool don't get all excited,' she said to herself, repeated the words in her head and strolled over to the front door. She pulled the door open and the sight in front of her made her heart jump and a smile threatened to spill across her face. _*** Remember to stay calm * **_She thought.

'Hi,' she said.

'Hey,' he answered a sly smile spread across his lips, the two of them lingered there by the doorway unsure of what to do or say or even to make the next move.

'I—um-do yo—you want to co—come in?' she asked her cheeks blushed red from embarrassment but he just kept the smile on his face, he found it cute the way she went all red and quiet, quite a huge contrast to the way she handled things out on the race track tonight.

'Thank you, don't mind if I do.' He answered; and walked passed her, and she had to take in a deep breath.

'Make yourself comfortable,' she added and pointed to the sofa which he did he sat on one end of the sofa and she returned to her spot at the other end. There was an awkward silence between them and Erin especially was very fidgety.

'So, is that all the racing you'll be doing? Or do you have plans for more and really take the next step to knock Eddie off his top spot?' Denan asked.

'Yup that is the plan, but we all have to start somewhere right? So I'm going to take things slow now, especially since everyone is well aware that I'm not some easy target for them,' she replied.

'No you certainly aren't.' He added she burrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with a curious glance but he wasn't even looking at her, instead his attention was on the TV screen.

'So,' she remarked he turned around to look at her.

'I guess you definitely aren't in his good books at the moment,' she added he chuckled.

'Nope but it doesn't matter. I've had enough of Eddie and his rules anyway.' He said just then his mobile beeped in his pocket he grabbed it and looked at the screen he had received a text message from Chad.

'Excuse me a second.' He remarked and stood up from the sofa and walked to the small kitchen. There he opened up the text message from Chad it read:

_We'll be watching your_  
_Every move. So don't_  
_Try anything, slick we_  
_Will be on your tail_

Denan laughed he wouldn't have expected anything less from them, after all Eddie had given them instructions to stick to him every cent of the way. He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked back out to the lounge area Erin wasn't anywhere to be seen he listened but heard no sound except for the TV. Then, just out the corner of his eye he noticed the curtain blow across into view revealing a sliding glass door onto a small balcony. Curiosity got the better of him in the end and he walked out towards the balcony pushed aside the curtain as it blew with the breeze and stepped outside.

'Hi.'

Denan spun around caught by surprise to find Erin stood to one side of the balcony her arms rested onto of the railing and overlooked the nightlife of the suburbs.

'Hey, what are you doing out here?' he asked walking towards her end.

'Well,' she began.

'Sometimes when I need a little bit of piece and quiet I come out here. Bit of fresh air and all you hear is the quiet of the street. Quite a contrast the other side of my life I spend out on the streets and racing,' she said.

'And I also noticed something down in the car park.' She added pointing with her finger to the ground below; Denan peeked over the railing the car par was lit up all around from the street laps posted at various spots around it. He instantly recognized Chad and Kurt's cars parked there and the two guys sat on the hood.

'Eddie's told them to keep an eye on me,' he said.

'Why?' she asked.

'Taking a wild guess I'd say it has a lot to do with you turning up tonight,' he answered with a grin she blushed and quickly looked away she stared down at the two guys, they hadn't moved from their spot on top of their cars.

'I have an idea,' she said breaking into a smile.

'I'm all ears,' Denan said.

'Good follow me,' she remarked and turned to go back inside he followed without question. She turned the TV off left the main lights on around the apartment and grabbed her car keys as well as another set she'd left hanging by the coat hanger just behind the main door.

'So what are we doing?' he asked when the two of them left the apartment and stepped into the lift she pressed the button for the basement car park.

'We are going to take your friends on a little trip,' she replied.

'What is that supposed to mean?' he asked.

'You'll see.' She remarked. The lift dropped them off at the basement car park it wasn't full with only a small handful of cars parked in each designated spot.

"Come on this way,' Erin said Denan didn't ask question he just followed they crossed through the car park towards the car he recognized from earlier tonight but it was the one next to it that caught his attention. It was a Subaru WRX Sti in metallic forest green with 18' inch chrome silver wheels, a low gravity to the ground rear-end spoiler and full modified body kit.

'Is that yours too?' he asked.

'Yup.' She said.

'Nice.' He said.

'Thanks'

Erin went over to her car to unlock it she opened the front driver's side door she then turned around and she saw the glint in his eyes as he looked over the other car.

'Here,' she said he glanced up back at her.

'Sorry?' he said with a quizzical look upon his face. She reached into her pocket pulled out another set of car keys and threw it across to him.

'Ok what is this for? I don't get it.' He remarked.

'You're driving.' She answered simply. He stared at the keys then at the car and then back at her she had a sly smile on her ace.

'Oh no, no way I can't just go ahead and drive your car,' he answered shaking his head.

'Oh yes you can I'm giving you permission to, besides it'll add even more fun to this game.' She said.

'Now all I need is for you to keep up with me don't mess up, and if you have any trouble at all there's a radio in there to contact me,' She said and without giving him a chance to say anything back she got into her car slammed the door and started the engine. He watched while she backed it out from the parking spot and when she passed him she stopped and wound down the window.

'Well what are you waiting for? Let's go.' She added. Denan walked around unlocked the WRX got in.

'Nice.' He mumbled he'd have to admire the interior of the car at another time he put the key into the ignition and started up the engine and the sound of it was music to his ears.

'Damn this is one hell of a car,' he said. Just then a crackle over the radio caught his attention.

'Hey are you coming or not? I'm not waiting around all night.' Erin said.

'Sorry, sorry I'm on my way now just give me a second,' he answered. He put the car into reverse and slowly began to back out then straightened it up right behind Erin's car and flicked on the headlights.

'Let's go,' she answered. They moved off through the car park towards the garage exit she pressed the remote and the door automatically opened.

'Now stay close to me and do exactly what I do.' She said over the radio.

'Got it.' He said. She drove out of the garage turned to the left where the outside car park that lead around the front side of the building and exactly where Denan's two friends were parked. She saw the two guys still sitting on the hoods of their cars and they quickly turned around at the sight of the cars.

'Time to have a little fun,' Erin remarked she picked up the radio.

'Are you ready?' she asked.

'Yup.' He replied. Erin flickered her car's headlights a couple of times she saw the two guys jump off the car hoods and run around to the front driver's side to their cars.

'Exactly what I want.' She said. She hit the accelerator the car sped off, with the WRX right behind, Chad and Kurt jumped into their cars and followed only seconds later. The four cars swung out of the car park hitting the two-way street and sped down the left-hand lane. When Erin glanced in her side mirror she saw one of the two cars move into the right-hand lane and gathered up a little more speed.

'Not so fast,' she answered with a sly smile. As the other car slowly caught up to the WRX driven by Denan and then drew level with him then did Erin make her move. She pulled her car out into the right-hand lane directly in front of the on-coming car forcing it to slow down.

'You there?' she asked into the radio.

'Yes.'

'Ok this is going to be a little game of tag we're going to play. First of I want you to speed up and pass me.' She said.

'Then what?'

'Then I'm going to cut in behind you and at the exact same time you come across to this lane.' Erin explained.

'All right I got it,' Denan replied.

'Good.'

Shortly Denan sped up and passed by her, she shifted into the left-lane and he switched to the right. They stayed in their positions for the duration of the road until the next turn started to come into view.

'We're swapping spots once we hit the turn,' Erin said.

'Ok.' Denan remarked. He went into the right-hand turn first changed lanes immediately and Erin did the same, and then in a blink of an eye the next turn to the left came upon them sharply they both flew into it at rapid speed and back into the straight. Erin checked the rear view mirror their chasers had lagged behind obviously having trouble dealing with the two quick turns she laughed.

'Ok we're in the clear for the moment so we can slow down,' she said her and Denan reduced the speed on their cars before letting them both come to a stop and Denan wound down his window Erin did the same though it was on the front passenger's side.

'So, what's your next plan?' he asked.

'What's a matter? Don't you trust me?' she said with a grin he chuckled.

'No I never said that, it's just you can't play games forever. Those two aren't that stupid they'll have their own plan too.' He answered.

'Oh, yeah I'm sure they will but I'm not worried,' she said, just then they heard the sound of engines Chad and Kurt came around the corner at break-neck speed.

'Let's go!' Denan yelled he hit the gas spun around accidently locking the front wheels in the process and spun the car 90 degrees, Chad slammed on the brakes causing his tires squealed severely marking the ground but he still managed to stop before hitting Denan's car and Kurt did the same. Erin was too shocked to say anything as were the other three guys and the four of them remained there unsure of what to do next.

'Are you all right?' She called Denan looked over to her after staring at Chad and Kurt he just nodded his head to stunned to speak.

'We are out of here,' she said.

'Don't you move!' Kurt yelled out she ignored his warning and started her car's engine he did the same and pulled away from the other two. Denan quickly shook his head clear saw what was happening between Kurt and Erin.

'You don't try any tricks,' Chad said.

'Like I would you know me,' Denan remarked a sly grin on his face he flicked the key ignited the car's engine and hit reverse.

'Get back here!' Chad yelled he kicked-started his car to life as the three cars ahead of them disappeared around the bend.

'Damn it,' he mumbled he jumped back into his car and started the engine and sped off after the others while at the same time with his free hand he grabbed his mobile from his pocket and dialed Eddie's number.

'Ed we have serious problems,' he remarked.

'Look it is not like we aren't trying but these two are playing too many games with us we need some help. No now otherwise we will lose them. Ok I'll see you soon then,' he answered and hung up the phone.

'Erin we need an escape plan,' Denan said over the radio.

'Yeah I know I'm working on it just stay with me we'll shake them off soon I promise,' she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Erin, Denan, Chad and Kurt drove out of the suburbs and hit the highway now and there was no place to hide for each of them. Luckily too at this time of the night the highway was free of the usual traffic during the day so all four lanes were wide open to utilize. Erin and Denan managed to maintain quite a sizeable lead over the chase cars meanwhile Chad kept Eddie up to date with what was happening throughout until Eddie had eventually given up listening to Chad's pathetic excuses he decided to get the rest of the team to head out.

'K, Eddie's coming out to join in so we can reins these guys in.' Chad said.

'All right I'll stay on the chase you go and meet Eddie and then come join us I'll update you soon,' Kurt answered.

'Good plan see you soon,' Chad remarked. He slowed down did a massive U-turn and sped away in the direction they'd come from earlier.

'What is going on?' Erin mumbled she grabbed her radio.

'Denan? Do you know anything about what just happened?' she asked.

'No but I can take a good guess,' he said.

'Fill me in then.' She answered.

'I'd say one of them spoke to Eddie and told him what is going on. Maybe Ed's decided to come and join them so they can end this run,' he remarked.

'Ok well we definitely need to do something about that they aren't about to spoil my fun,' she said.

'Then what do you suggest?' he asked.

'Ok we'll wait until Chad gets Eddie and the others up with us and then we are heading straight for Chinatown we can loose them there,' she replied.

'Wait, wait a second you are not planning to do the bridge jump are you?' he asked.

'I haven't made up my mind yet but it is a possibility,' she answered.

'Shit are you serious? That is crazy we'd never make it and no one in their right mind would attempt it in fact no one has ever even tried it.' He said.

'It is the least of our concerns right now,' she retorted with that she put the radio down and turned her full attention to the road ahead. She was driving in the furthest left-hand lane signaled to the right Denan saw this move and appropriately switched to the left-hand lane but Erin instead of just moving to the next lane cut across straight to the middle lane.

'What the hell!' Kurt exclaimed he had caught up a fair bit since Chad left the chase and had to swerve to avoid hitting her.

'Stupid little bitch.' He cursed the three cars continued along the highway.

The three cars had travelled a fair way along the highway and through a couple of short underpass tunnels and that caused a little bit of havoc for Kurt when Erin and Denan moved between lanes again and even Erin dared to go to the other side of the highway, where in normal circumstances she would have to navigate with the on-coming traffic.

'You are quite the risk taker,' Denan remarked when she got back with them.

'Yeah well what's the point in having fun if you don't take risks right?' she replied.

'Look ahead!' Denan suddenly exclaimed. Erin shifted her focus for a split second to the other lane on the other side she saw a quick flash of Eddie's Skyline fly past along with a few other cars.

'Well then looks like they are here time to really get this party started,' she said.

'There is an exit coming up in the next 500meters we're going to take it,' she added.

'Got it,' Denan answered, a glance at the rear-view mirror he could see Eddie and the rest of the gang now beginning to catch up.

'Now!' Erin yelled over the radio when the exit came into view they veered off the main road and flew into the turn, Kurt and Chad missed the jump and slammed down on their brakes forcing their cars to come to a screeching halt. Eddie's reaction was far better he swung into the turn with relative ease and the cars driving behind him did the same. Erin and Denan gained a good lead on their chasers now as they travelled through a two-way street leading into Chinatown. Unfortunately for them there was cause to slow down as in and around the area people still drove through the streets as well as occupied the sidewalks and small crowds even spilled on the road.

'This isn't going to help us,' Denan said.

'Actually I think it could be quite a good foil.' Erin remarked.

'Care to explain?' He asked.

'With the crowd around we can easily navigate our way through them so we'll lose Eddie and his friends pretty quickly. Then when we can be sure they are nowhere near finding us we'll get out of here and head straight back to my place,' she explained.

'I mean if it's safe of course,' she added quickly realizing that perhaps he may not want to be around her any more than what was really necessary. There was silence from his end of the line and Erin guessed that was exactly what he was thinking too.

'Ok only if it is safe.' He said at last she breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm glad you agree.' She said he laughed.

'We will worry about that one later let's just focus on what is at hand first,' he answered. They turned off the main road and cut through a back alleyway behind a strip of shops. Just as soon as they burst out from the alley and back into the traffic Erin and Denan heard the loud sirens of the cops.

'Damn they are spoiling my fun,' she replied she grabbed the radio.

'Time to cut the game short tonight.' She said.

'Yeah but at least this will get Eddie off our tails for the moment,' he replied.

'I think it's best we split up and I'll meet you back at your place,' he added.

'Ok sure. If you get stuck though just give me a call,' she said.

'See you in a bit.'

When they reached the up and coming traffic light Denan turned left while Erin headed right, at the same time they heard a police officer's voice from over the police car's PA system.

'Stop the car and pull over.'

'Oh, no I don't think so. You want me to pull over then you're going to have to catch me,' Erin answered with a grin. When she glanced around in the rear view mirror she saw the police chase cars also split up two followed Denan and two came after her, Erin also presumed the rest of the cops decided to try their hand round up Eddie and his crew.

'Pull over!' The officer called again. Erin just smirked she concentrated on the road ahead, a lot of the traffic from earlier had now begun to fade with less and less cars on the road to intervene and slow her down as well as the cops. She continued to drive at a steady pace along the main road.

'Right I think it is time to hit the gas a little and leave these guys behind,' she said she saw the road ahead starting to narrow down and move into a turn. She slow the car down to navigate through the first part of the turn and as she guided the car through and came to the end the foot went back on the gasp and she flew out of it as break neck speed the cops were still right on her tail though; in front only a few cars were in the way Erin swept past them with no problem, still the police sirens blared out as the officer continued to yell out at her to stop. Driving along she saw a tow truck just up ahead not far from her. A grin spread across her face she knew what she was going to do though it was a move which was dangerous and if not done right she would be putting a lot of people in danger. She glanced in the rear view mirror she cops weren't going to give up any time soon she had no other choice.

'Look out for debris!' she said She drove up as close as she could get to the tow truck it had two cars loaded on the back of the truck and at the end of the ramp she caught sight of the chain loosely hanging on the side. Erin put her foot on the gas again and drove up and moved into the right-hand lane and came level with the drivers' side and she honked her horn. The guy driving the truck took a quick look at his side mirror and saw the street racer.

'Don't you try a thing little missy. You won't fool me.' He said. He checked the opposite mirror then the rear view he could see the cop cars not far behind them.

'Nah forget about them I will deal with this kid my way.' He answered and without using his indicators he made a big swerve into Erin's lane, she though had already anticipated this move she hit on the brakes and fell behind while the tow truck flew across the lane the driver swore out loud he quickly straightened up the truck while the two cars he had shook a little.

'Ah we just need a bit more movement,' she answered speeding up again she edged closer to the drivers' side again but this time around he saw her coming and made the move to into her lane. Erin again though slowed her car down and fell in behind the tow truck, once again the driver had to get it back in line she saw the cars on the back wobble around again and the chain hanging at the end had come loose with it just dangling off to one side.

'Just one more and he is done.' She said she could hear the on-going police sirens as they continued to chase her down she wasn't in the least too concerned, as she knew once her plan worked the cops would play no further part. For her next attempt Erin shifted her car over to the left lane there were no other cars around she went back on the gas and sped straight past the tow truck the driver reacted only a split second later with a huge swerve in hopes to tag the back of her car but he missed and slammed the truck into the side barrier, that did it the whole truck shook violently as it clattered against the barrier the momentum broke the shackles on the two cars and they slid straight off the ramp and right into the pathway of two on-coming police cars. Their tires screeched other cars behind them also halted quickly as all the drivers did their best to avoid a massive pile up. Erin hit on the brakes jumped out of the car she looked the scene behind her people out of their cars yelling at each other and the cops trying to calm everyone down while the truck driver had his arms waving in all directions obviously from what she could see he was in a foul mood. She giggled quietly and climbed back into her car turned it back and sped off down the street away from the cops.

Erin turned her car into the outside parking lot of the apartment and she immediately spotted Denan; he had the WRX parked and he stood next to the car his arms folded across his chest. She slowed down until she got close to him stopped the car cut off the engine and climbed out.

'Glad to see you managed to arrive without too much of a problem.' She remarked.

'It wasn't too difficult once I eluded the cops and even then that didn't take me very long.' He said.

'So you have experience in escaping from authority?' she asked Denan shrugged his shoulders his gaze flickered for a brief second over her and the smile crept across his face she had a fair idea of what was going on in his head.

'I have been running with Eddie and his group for a long time and he is always in trouble with the cops one way or another. We all had to learn to escape and fast to avoid getting caught in his problems. Those experiences are worth going through though since it has all come in handy when the occasion calls for it,' he answered.

'Yeah, I suppose I know the feeling,' she said. She ran her fingers through her hair as she pondered what to do next and the tow of them standing out in the cold night unsure of what the next step was for them.

'So.' Denan remarked.

'So.' She answered.

'Well thank you for tonight it's been rather interesting,' she added he chuckled.

'Yeah it sure has and I've enjoyed it.' He replied they went quiet every now and again glancing at one another cracking a smile then looking away.

'I'm going to head in now.' She replied he nodded his head and for a few second watched in silence she turned around to lock up her car.

'You're just going to leave them out here?' he asked.

'Yep that cars are fine. No one can try and break in and steal them because they each have security and I'll know if anyone tries to break in,' she said once the car was locked she was just about to start her way to the apartment block she heard foot steps coming up behind her. She spun around and gasped quietly finding Denan standing directly behind her but she couldn't read the expression on his face.

'You wouldn't want to forget about this key too I hope.' He said his voice a dropped to a whisper.

'Um—oh—yeah I—uh guess I forgot,' she said her voice quivered she tried to divert her eyes away from him, the way he stared at her now made her a bit uncomfortable. Denan's lips curled into a smile he dangled the car keys in front of her for several seconds.

'Can I—uh have them back now?" she asked.

'That will depend,' he replied.

'On what?'

He thought about it before speaking he knew what he wanted to do every part of his body told him exactly what he wanted.

'It depends on what?" Erin asked again Denan came back to reality at first not realizing he'd gone off into his own thoughts.

'There was something I wanted to do,' he said she burrowed her eyebrows.

'And what would that be?' she asked, he gazed back at her still with the car keys in hand, he looked at the keys for a moment as though he was trying to re-gather his thoughts. When he glanced back at Erin he noticed her smiling softly and he had to smile back. The minutes just ticked by with both of them not doing anything further, Denan eventually decided he needed to take a chance he couldn't just hang around and worry about her reaction. He lifted his free hand from his side gently brushing ii up her neck to her check then his fingers ran over her lips and without thinking about it he inched even closer to her.

'Can I?' he asked quietly she didn't say anything and only nodded her head. He grazed her check once more with the back of his hand while moving his face even closer their lips finally met. It was a tender kiss at first and as their tongues wrestled with one another the kiss deepened and became even more passionate. Erin slid her arms over his neck while his arms moved around her waist the keys he had in hand dropped to the concrete neither of them noticed it. Finally they drew apart they didn't know what to say as they took in what had just happened.

'Well I had better go. The guys will be wondering if they'll see me again.' He said he cracked a smile looking at her she smiled back but didn't say anything though she knew she should instead of keeping quiet.

'Don't go,' she said.

'What?' Denan asked he cocked his head to the side he wasn't sure at first at what he heard her say. Feeling slightly ashamed Erin lowered her gaze to the ground took in a deep breath giving herself a few moments to gather her thoughts properly.

'I—I don't want you to leave.' She remarked, Denan didn't want to get too far ahead in his thinking yet though as he allowed her words to sink in he couldn't help but feel there was more to it.

'Are you sure about that?' he asked she nodded her head.

'I'm positive,' she answered. He bent down picked up the car keys handed it back to her and he dug his phone out from his pocket but he didn't hang onto it for too long only to switch it off he looked back to Erin.

'You lead the way then.' He remarked.

'Ok.' She said she tried to disguise the nervousness in her voice. She didn't know what she wanted to happen and if anything would happen now, all she knew was she didn't want to be on her own tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Than you Slasher89 for you comment on Chapt 5! :-)

**Chapter 6**

Denan let out a loud yawn and with his eyes still closed he stretched out his arms over his head then stretched out his legs, only to realize there was someone else beside him, he glanced over to his left-hand side but didn't see anything. A sly smile spread across his face he reached over grabbed the top end of the duvet and gently tugged it away, Erin didn't' budge she remained fast asleep, the smile never left his face while he watched her sleep. Denan heard his phone beep indicating he'd received a text message he didn't want to answer it he didn't want anything to do with the outside world right at the moment though a nagging feeling in his stomach told him to get up and go read the message.

'Damn it,' he mumbled hearing the phone beep again he threw aside the duvet covering Erin she still didn't notice anything was wrong and he slid out of bed. He carefully stepped over the clothes on the floor and then knelt down next to the pile he searched through until he found his boxer shorts slipped them on, again hearing his phone coming from somewhere near by he grunted and continued to flip through the clothes.

'Come on, come on where the hell is it?" he asked, for a few seconds he stopped hearing shuffling coming from the bed. He peeked over the side of the bed Erin still remained undisturbed as she continued to sleep and he went back to searching for his phone.

'Ah ha! I got it!' he exclaimed with a grin once his hands clasped around the familiar object. He pulled his phone from underneath of the bed and checked the screen. He'd received a number of missed calls along with numerous text messages all of them not surprisingly came from the team.

'Wonder what the heck they want from me now.' He replied and still knelt on the ground he read through each messages, majority of them from Eddie with a few from the other guys and even Melissa. Denan sighed he ran his hands through his hair as he thought of what to do next. He knew he had taken a big risk by going against Eddie last night, especially after what Eddie had taught him over the years and helped him to get where he was now, and in a way Denan knew he did owe Eddie back for his help.

'What am I going to do?' he mumbled he read the last message from Eddie demanding for him to return to the team's base immediately, he didn't want to go without an explanation worried he would hurt her if she assumed he'd taken off without a word.

'They can wait I'm going to do this my way and if they don't like it well tough.' He answered; he quickly grabbed his shirt from last night he pulled it over his head got up off the floor and quietly moved towards the door. He glanced back towards the bed a small smile crossed his lips. He knew he was definitely going to see her again it didn't matter what anyone else thought about it.

Erin finally stirred from her sleep feeling refreshed it was the first time in a long time since she had a good night's sleep. She stretched out her arms over her head and beneath the duvet her legs moved out she then noticed she was the only one in the bed, her eyes quickly flicked open she sat up and looked around the room it was empty.

'Where is he?' she asked a deep frown crossed her face she pushed the duvet away got up off the bed only realized she didn't have any clothes.

'Damn,' she muttered she quickly grabbed her baby pink dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and while pulling it over her body she spotted the pile of clothes on the floor and noted Denan hadn't taken everything with him yet she hoped he didn't just take off without telling her. Erin opened the door and was instantly hit by the smell of bacon and eggs she hoped what she thought was right she felt her heart beat loud in her chest as she walked past the lounge and towards the kitchen. She stopped and peeked around the corner drew in a sharp in take of breath and her heart swelled. Denan didn't notice anything he stood at the stove with his back to her stirring the pot and next to him on the bench two plates had been set aside and half filled with richly cooked bacon bits. She could already feel her stomach growl at the sight of the bacon and even more so with the smell of the scrambled eggs.

'Hey.' She said picking up her courage and walked into the kitchen area. Denan turned his head glanced back over his shoulder he smiled.

'Morning to you.' He answered.

'Smells really great.' She said.

'Thanks, it is nearly done you go and sit in the lounge I can bring it out.' He said she shook her head.

'I'm not going to let you do everything I can help out.' She remarked he laughed.

'Well then I guess you will just have to learn to let someone else be in charge,' he said with a cheeky grin he shook his head and swatted her hands away from going near the two plates she pouted but he pointed back to the lounge.

'Go on,' he said.

'All right, all right I'll go.' She said she turned around and walked back to the lounge area and plodded down on the couch. Denan finished the eggs and made sure the eggs were nicely simmered then poured them into each plate evenly; he placed the dirty pots into the sink it was already half full with soap and water and then very carefully balanced both plates in his hands then very swiftly headed into the lounge room, Erin was leaned back comfortably on the couch with her feet up and the TV on but with the volume down.

'Here you go.' He said laying the plates on the coffee table she removed her feet and sat up eagerly.

'Nice job looks like you are quite the cook,' she added he just shrugged it off and collapsed back on the couch beside her.

'So then.' He said.

'Yeah so,' she remarked.

'Is there anything you want to do today?' he asked.

'I don't know maybe I haven't actually thought about it.' She said leaning forwards she scooped up the plate with the accompanying fork and took a quick bite.

'Mmm oh my god this tastes so good!' she said he laughed.

'Well I'm glad it gets your approval.' He remarked she raised her eyebrows there was something unusual in the tone of his voice she took a glance sideways at him and noticed a frown on his face as if he was trying to remember something from the past.

'Is something the matter?' she asked Denan shook his head bringing the smile back to his face.

'No, nothing is wrong. I was just you know thinking about a few things.' He remarked she cocked her head to the side.

'About what?' she asked he shook his head and waved his hand.

'Don't worry about it you don't need to get involved. Really it isn't worth the time to discuss,' he said she shrugged her shoulders.

'Ok well in that case I think I have a plan of what I'm going to do today.' She remarked.

'Oh is that so?' he asked.

'Yep, now it is just whether you are interested in being apart of it with me,' she said.

'Wait what?' he asked confused by her words Erin though only smiled and winked at him.

'Hurry up and finish your breakfast. The sooner we're done here the sooner we can get started,' she added.

'So you are not going to tell me anything?" he asked.

'Nope!' she laughed.

'Ok so what is this all about?" Denan asked getting out of the car Erin did the same they were stood in an empty parking space and directly opposite of them a one story old run-down building and even the sigh above of the building had worn away so much all that was left behind was a blank space.

'So what are we doing here?' he asked.

'Just follow me.' Erin answered locking up her car she headed across the parking lot Denan followed her but at a slower pace she noticed and turned around.

'Are you afraid?' she asked he made a face.

'Yeah as if, and no I'm not I just don't understand why we are here.' He answered she smirked.

'You will find out soon enough.' She said.

'Besides it is a private matter and one I very rarely share with anybody.' She said this made him even more curious they approached the front door of the building Erin flipped through her set of keys found the one she needed and slid the key into the key hole and easily eased the single glass door open.

'Just stay here for a second.' She said she stepped inside the dark building made a few loud curses while stepping over the rumble.

'Do you want a hand?' Denan yelled out.

'No, no I'm fine I won't be a second. You can come in very soon!' she yelled back. Erin only got more and more irritated by the minute at the mess spread out all around the main floor, she had hoped to find the time to clean it up but never did it and now she was paying the price her lack of interest.

'I had better do something about this soon,' she said. Finally though after doing a bit more struggling to get over all of the objects in her way Erin made it to the far end of the room and found the light switch, flicking it on the bright white lights illuminated around the main room Denan had to hold his jaw up when he saw inside.

'Wow,' he remarked.

'You can come in now!' Erin called motioning with her arms he didn't hesitate at the request walking inside although he did take a lot of notice of the mess it was what wasn't messed up which caught his attention.

'What, what is all of this?' he asked pointing to an unbroken glass stand with three shelves each one had a display of miniature die cast car models.

'Oh that, it is nothing forget about it.' Erin said.

'Ah no don't try and brush it off I can tell it has something to do with you so fess up.' He said she sighed.

'Ok I will tell you but don't laugh,' she answered.

'I promise.' He agreed.

'Well when my parents got married and had me they had always thought I would be a boy, it is what they wanted for their first child. You know that whole idea of, the first born needs to be a son so he can carry on the family name and all of that stuff many believe in,' she began he nodded, he knew all about that one himself having had his own parents expect a lot from him when he was born.

'My dad told me before I was born he and my mum planned out everything for their 'son', they wanted him to be able to follow in dad's footsteps.' She remarked.

'What did your dad do?'

'He was a small time rally driver in Las Vegas, covered a ton of miles in the desert out there, and it was because of his racing he met my mom. She wasn't the type to like racing and stuff but she was involved because of her brothers.' She said.

'After my dad retired from his racing they moved here and set up, living in a quiet street on the outskirts of the city and this you see here is his garage. His business he ran for a number of years.' She said Denan nodded his head.

'I thought there was something quite familiar with the place.' He replied.

'Oh yeah how?' Erin asked.

'When I first started racing here and didn't know anyone I had to work my way around, getting to know people, finding the best place for parts and al the other things. Someone had told me about this place, that is was the best and had everything you could want but I'd only managed to drop by a few times not very often,' he explained she nodded in understanding.

'Hey maybe I even saw you here once.' He added.

'No I don't think so. I wasn't allowed in here for until my parents felt it was safe.' She said.

'Ok so when they had you what happened?' he asked.

'At first they were disappointed especially my dad but they got over it but it did take a while. When my dad was able to accept it he started to work with me on cars and racing but my mom disapproved and when my dad ignored all of her warnings she—she left him.' She remarked.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'It's ok it happens I guess. She was just so mad at him for not listening to her, but I knew it had to be more than that to. I don't know where she is now. Dad told me re-married some guy she had met back in high school apparently they were old flames or something.'

'I stayed on with my dad and he kept training me his vision as he said was for me to do the rally driving like he did in Vegas but I declined it wasn't the racing I wanted to do. Dad was furious he spent so much time getting my ready for the rally races and I refused just made him furious but there was nothing I could do I wanted to street race, I knew it the second I saw one of the night races here. Dad though was against it the dangers it possessed scared him although I did tell him there were similar dangers when he rally raced too.'

'Since I was desperate to street race dad eventually caved into the idea and taught me what he knew, we spent a lot of nights watching the races and picking up tricks and techniques from the other drivers.' She said smiling at the fond memories she had with her dad, she looked at the miniatures' in the glass shelves and sighed.

'What happened to your dad?' Denan asked.

'We'd been building up to my first official race on the streets for months we didn't know how it was all going to go down because what we had done in practice we had never tried for real. For me I just wanted to get it all started and for my dad he was just hoping nothing disastrous would happen to me,' she said laughing slightly.

'On the even of the race my dad and me were about t leave from here, he said he was going out the back to check the doors were all locked.' She said her eyes began to water over and her lips trembled.

' I—I don't—remember much. –ju—just remember hearing a loud gun shot.' She said he went to speak she quickly shook her head.

'Let me finish,' she remarked.

'If you are sure you can do it.' Denan answered she nodded.

'Yeah I'm fine really, I have to say it, you know I have kept this to myself for so long it will actually feel good to get it out in the open.' She explained.

'All right well continue,' he said encouraging her.

'I jumped out of my car and ran around to the back to see what was on. I had only caught a glimpse of my dad. He—he—he was—on the ground and when I tried to get over to him something or someone knocked me down,' she answered.

'By the time I gained consciousness the places was completely trashed and there was cops around the place and an ambulance. My dad had been shot he—he died instantly the police guy said. I didn't know what to do I had no where to go everything I had known was taken from me.'

'They were at least able to track down my mother and her new husband and family living in New York so I went to stay with them. You know it actually felt great to have a family again I loved living with my mom and the family but it was always a bit awkward with them especially my stepdad, I don't know what it was but he had an issue with me.'

'Deep down though I wanted to do what my dad and trained me in and get back to racing but I knew I couldn't do it while living with my mom so I left them,' she answered.

'And did you just come straight back here?' He asked.

'No I wasn't ready yet so I spent several months in New Jersey first then headed down to Miami stayed there for a while too. I came back to Olympic City last yea feeling I could finally face what happened to my dad here. Now I want to be able to finish what he started with his business hopefully if everything pans out the way I'd like it to of course,' she replied.

'Not to try and bring down all of your positives but what if it doesn't pan out that way?' he asked she shrugged.

'I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I suppose I will deal with it when the time comes to it. Too hard to try and plan for every scenario,' she answered. A loud screech of tires caught their attention Denan and Erin looked back out to the parking lot and they groaned at the same time.

'How did they find us here?' she growled annoyed she climbed over all of the mess towards the entrance Denan jumped in front and caught her arm.

'Let me deal with them first.' He said.

'They are in my territory now it becomes more of my business.' She replied.

'Trust me I won't be letting them muck around and cause any more problems for you.' He said she relented and nodded her head.

'Fine I'll stay here but it something goes wrong I won't take a step back and watch from the sidelines.' She remarked.

'Get out here now!' Eddie yelled he slammed his car door shut his teammates also out of their cars even Melissa. Denan pushed open the glass door walking out to meet them.

'Well, well look who finally decides to make an appearance at last.' Eddie said Denan grunted he folded his arms across his chest.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Why I am here and how I found you is not any of your concern. You directly disobeyed everything last night and I will make sure, make absolutely sure you don't do it ever again.' Eddie replied.

'You don't own me anymore Ed, in fact you never did I spent all this time thinking I had worked hard to get where I am when the real truth is all you did was use and abuse.' Denan answered.

'I'm not about to let you run things your own way from now on.' He added Eddie threw his head back and laughed.

'Listen up boy without me helping you out you would still be wondering through the streets like a low life. I was the one to get you out of the hole and give you what own and this is way you want to repay me?' he demanded Denan unfolded his arms glaring hard at Eddie there was just so much he wanted to say to Eddie right now it had been building right up to this point though he knew he had to word it in the best possible way.

'Look Eddie I think it is time for me to go my own way now, and it isn't because I never once appreciated anything you did but I was only ever going to stay with you and the team until I felt the time was right for me to leave.' He said Eddie snorted he folded his arms.

'And what by some stupid miracle just because that girl there suddenly turns up you think it is the right time?' he said cocking his eyebrows Denan grinned slyly he cast a look back over his shoulder inside of the building Erin hadn't moved she was watching everything unfold a stern look on her face he motioned for her to come outside and join them.

'You could never do anything without a bit of extra help.' Eddie said with a sneer watching Erin coming outside Denan laughed he turned back around towards Eddie.

'Have you already forgotten the way she beat you yesterday? You must have a very short memory then Ed.' He remarked Edie scowled.

'Yesterday was yesterday it does not count,' he said through clenched teeth Denan knew he had it a nerve there.

'Then why don't we re-run it again? You have things under your terms this time and we will see who wins.' Denan suggested Erin hid her laugh well she glanced at Eddie he didn't look happy Melissa whispered to him trying to keep him calm.

'I have a better idea.' Eddie replied he brushed Melissa off and stepped forwards Denan and Erin glanced at each other then back at Eddie they waited for him to speak.

'This is what I propose to you.' He said.

'We will do a three way race just between the three of us.' He added.

'Wait, wait Ed I don't think that is such a good idea,' Dirt answered he moved up to stand behind Eddie but he spun around quickly.

'Mind your business I'll deal with it my way,' he snapped Dirt held up his hands in defeat and shook his head and he took several steps back.

'I was only saying no need to bite my head off.' He answered Eddie turned back to Erin and Denan they were in discussion made hand gestures and nodded their heads.

'Well?' Eddie asked his arms still folded.

'What is the condition for the winner?' Erin asked.

'Well how about this then, if one of you two win then you can do things your way and we won't disturb you until the City Championship races in September.' He said she didn't show any emotions just nodded her head beside her Denan didn't even flinch.

'However when I take victory you are to leave here as soon as we're done. I won't have the two of you in my city and making me look bad, you hear me? I won't have it that is the deal and if you don't like it well that is just too tough because we are going to run it.' He remarked Erin rolled eyes she wouldn't have expected any less from a guy like him she nudged Denan in the side he glanced at her and she motioned with her head he gave a nod.

'We have one problem,' he said.

'What's that?' Eddie asked.

'There is only one car here.' Erin said.

'Fine Kurt will take you back to wherever it is and fetch your car but don't waste time and be back here straight away I have no patience,' he answered, behind him Kurt had a wryly smile on his face.

'Does he know something?' Erin asked in a whisper.

'I'm not sure but when I find out I'll let you know.'

'See you in a bit,' he added she watched quietly while Denan followed Kurt and the two of them climbed into the car started the engine and reversed quickly out of the parking space and fled in a cloud of dust, when Erin looked back at Eddie and the rest of his crew members they lingered around not even talking to one another Melissa tried to get close to Eddie once again but he brushed her off muttering away and he walked across the parking lot giving her nothing to do. Erin left them alone she headed back inside her dad's old shop and decided now was as god a time as any to get started on the clean up process, this didn't go un-noticed by Eddie when he cast a sideways glance a smile cross his lips. He knew the place well as he had been there numerous times over the years looking for new and improved parts for his car. He had plans for that little miss and he knew exactly how he was going to get her to do things for him.


	7. Chapter 7

So finally have Chapt 7 done! t's taken a while sory everyone work's been stressing me out for a while!

Hope you enjoy and I'll try not to take too long to get Chapt 8 done...hehe

louie_fly

**Chapter 7**

Erin looked down at her watch it was more than twenty minutes ago since Kurt and Denan left the parking space to fetch his car she hoped nothing had happened to them. She gave no further thoughts towards Eddie and the rest of his team mates they stayed outside in the car park to linger around while Erin went back inside she figured there was no better time than to make a start on the mess.

'Hey Eddie.' Dirt remarked.

'What?' Eddie said he wasn't too interested in what his fellow drivers had to say he already had a lot of other things on his mind.

'Check that out.' Dirt answered pointing back to Erin.

'What is your point?' Eddie remarked still not impressed.

'Well I have an idea bout it.' Dirt said Melissa standing near by to the two guys disguised her laughter but not enough as Dirt over heard her he quickly glanced her way a frown on his face.

'Keep your mouth shout woman and min your own business.' He answered she made a face and refrained from retaliating his comment Eddie though was curious to Dirt's idea he turned around to face his friend and kept one eye on Erin inside of the building.

'Speak fast.' He remarked Dirt with a grin on his face leant over to Eddie and whispered into his ear Melissa watched the two of them out the corner of her eye and she didn't like the smug look starting to creep across his face.

'Well for once you have used your heard Dirt I'm impressed,' Eddie answered Dirt couldn't wipe the huge grin on his face Melissa snorted though the two guys ignored her they called the rest of the team over and explained to them Dirt's idea. Erin could see them talking together and she guessed they were up to no good once again.

'Don't they have anything better to do?' she said shaking her head just then she saw Kurt's car come into view and he was closely followed by the car Erin had let Denan drive yesterday, upon seeing him back the smile played across her face and she let out a relieved sigh.

'At least he managed to make it back here in one piece.' She said.

'Now I wonder if he can make it two out of two with the race.'

Denan and Kurt shut their cars' engines off and got out Eddie strode up confidently towards Denan.

'You ready to roll then?' Eddie asked Denan narrowed his eyes there was something in Eddie's voice he'd picked up on and he already didn't like the sound of it.

'Ok so where are we racing to?' he asked.

'I can help with that one,' Erin answered she emerged from the building she held in one hand a folded street map, she turned around to lock up the building. Melissa cocked her head to the side curious to what this other girl had in mind it, and whatever it was it annoyed her no end especially since Eddie seemed too pre-occupied with this girl and wanting to get rid of her. _*** Why can't he just let it go? All these stupid racers come and go all the time anyway so what is the big deal? * **_She thought she folded her arms and sighed.

'What the hell do we need a map for?' Eddie grunted he hated to just muck around wasting time when he wanted to race he didn't waste a single second standing around and chatting about it.

'Well if you want to race and not get disturbed by the cops like last night then we need a place out of sight from anybody to settle this,' Erin said she unfolded the map and pointed to where they were at the moment.

'Here we are.' She said she had a red mark cross on the building everyone immediately noticed a long winding trail from the back of the building and stretched out for about 2km before coming to what looked like a plain open field.

'Where the hell is that?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah I've never seen it before not around here.' Chad added Erin smirked.

'You don't need the explanation just follow me and you will see it for yourself.' She said folding up the map again she didn't say another word and strode off towards her car Denan did the same while Eddie and his crew stood and watched they were waiting for him to make his move and Erin too had noticed she stopped and turned back around.

'So, you going to stand there we got a race,' she added opening the front drivers' side and got into the car slamming the door shut Eddie grunted he nodded with his head to his team.

'Get in let's get this done and get rid of them,' he remarked.

'Wait are you going to tell them about the idea?' Dirt asked Eddie shook his head.

'Not just yet, when the time is right I will and that will give them a real shock, and it will definitely make the point we don't play games around here,' Eddie said he heard Melissa let out another sigh as she climbed into the car he got into the drivers' side and started the engine.

'Ok so what the hell is wrong with you today?' he demanded at the same time putting the car into reverse.

'Nothing.' She replied.

'That better be it I don't want to deal with your issues,' he said he followed Denan's car and the rest fell in behind him all of them turned the corner of the building Erin indicated to the right where the road turned off into a gravel pathway just as it had showed on the map.

'So then are you going to tell me where exactly we are going?' Denan asked over the radio Erin shook her head and laughed.

'Oh come on now you know if I told you before hand it would only spoil my fun and you know I like to have my fun even at someone else's expense,' she answered.

'Yeah you're right about that one.' He said laughing.

'But on a serious note I would like to know what your plans are for this race. Us against Eddie might seem like an advantage but he has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve and you saw exactly how he races the other night too,' Denan answered.

'You don't need to worry about a thing I will have it under control, Eddie is not so clever and by challenging us especially me it has proven to me just how desperate he is to get his way,' she said.

'He doesn't like being challenged for his role nobody has done it ever since he reached the top.' Denan remarked.

'It figures as much. All right well stay with me we still have a bit to drive before getting where we need to and start this race.' She answered.

It felt like they had been driving for nearly an hour before Erin at last took the car off the loose gravel road and onto more solid ground. Once the cars had broken through the trees clearing Denan let out a low whistle.

'I have never seen anything like this before in my life,' he said he picked up the radio.

'What is this place?' he asked.

'My dad had this track built when he first came out to settle here.' She explained.

'It was part of his plan to one day make street racing more legal in these parts if there was a way to put in place rules and regulations for the drivers. That way the law enforcement wouldn't need to spend their time rounding up the racers and they could actually work on the real crimes that do happen around here.' She said.

'Now lets go,'  
Erin and Denan slowly got out of their cars and behind them Eddie, Melissa and the rest of the gang soon joined them Eddie had a deep scowl on his face he kept shaking his head then leaning over to Dirt and the two guys exchanged words and nodded their heads.

'I wonder what they are up to,' Erin said burrowing her eyebrows.

'Knowing him I bet he has a plan in mind,' Denan said.

'For the race?' she asked he shook his head.

'No something tells me it's not going to be about the race,' he added a frown crossed his face as well as he watched the two interact.

'Do you want to elaborate a bit more?' Erin asked.

'Hey I only know so much I'm not standing over there with them and listening to their conversation.' He said.

'Oi!' She yelled.

'Mind your own business girly,' Chad said.

'Listen buddy you're on my turf, be careful with what you say otherwise you just might find yourself in a very difficult situation,' she said.

'Oh yeah like what?' he challenged Erin though just smiled.

'Keep on pushing it and you will find out.' She added at this Eddie and Dirt stopped their conversation they glanced towards her with frowns on their faces.

'Oh why such a sour look?' she asked.

'Don't tell me you are already giving up on this race, after all you are the one to initiate it; and there really is no point if you aren't going to finish what you started.' She answered.

'Let's just get this over with I've got better things to do,' Eddie remarked Erin broke into a grin she glanced back over her shoulder Denan showed her the thumbs up Eddie grunted he moved on and limbed back into his car ready to slam the drivers' side door shut Erin grasped a hold of the door first he glared at her.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' he asked.

'We are not going to just race around this track with no point and while there is something on the line you are on my grounds so you have to listen to me,' she answered.

'Whatever.' He said.

'Good now get out.' She replied.

'What?' Melissa exclaimed she stormed towards them a furious look on her face.

'How dare you speak to him like that! Nobody ever talks to Eddie in such a way you need to learn some manners!' She shouted Erin wasn't bothered by the sudden outburst instead she let go her hold on the car door and folded her arms over her chest a sly smile on her face.

'Well then, in that case I recommend you join us in the race.' She said Melissa was shocked Eddie leapt out of his car and pushed her to stand behind him.

'She has got nothing to do with this and the race is only going to be between the three of us nobody else,' he remarked.

'What is the matter? You don't have enough trust in your girlfriend?' Erin said.

'I said to leave her out of it and that is final,' he answered Denan walked up standing behind Erin.

'Come on Eddie have some faith, it would make things a bit more lively if we have a tag-team style race,' he said.

'Well I'm game.' Melissa added Eddie spun around he glared furiously at her but she didn't back down.

'I can race Ed, you know that, you've seen me do it.' She said.

'You haven't won a race no matter how many times I let you it would be a waste of time,' he snarled Melissa folded her arms pulling her lower lip out in a pout Eddie too had his arms folded across his chest he shook his head getting annoyed by the second Erin though could tell he was very close to giving in.

'Pretty please?' Melissa asked again; Eddie cast an eye back at his other teammates all of them were shaking their heads.

'Come on Ed.' She said.

'Fine, fine whatever.' He said waving his hand at her, Melissa squealed she leapt in joy and flung her arms around him.

'Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise I won't let you down!' she said Eddie just grumbled under his breath he un-hooked her arms from around his neck and pushed her off he turned back to Erin.

'Come on then I don't have time to waste let's get this done,' he answered.

'All right we will and then we will see who is the better racer on the day, rules first though in order to win both teammates have to cross the line in front of the other team. Secondly this track is not a simple one we won't be racing in a circle there is no fun in that one.' She said

'We will go around the main course just once, and you will notice at the north end of the track.' She said pointing with her finger they all looked an inspected a bit closer they could just make out a red stop sign.

'It looks closed off.' Chad remarked Erin smirked.

'You can't always trust what you see first time around. Actually what you see is a stop sign yes but just beyond that is a hidden track that veers off the main track, it will take us through what I like to call a bit of sight see and then we leave there into another race track.' She explained.

'Whatever.' Eddie answered Erin glanced at Denan he shrugged his shoulders then gave her the signal they should start.

'Right.' She replied rubbing her hands together.

'Get into your cars and we'll head down to the start line now,' she added.

'About time.' Eddie muttered under his breath though Erin still managed to over hear she kept quiet.

'I'm so excited!' Melissa replied she gave Eddie a nudge he grunted in response.

'Just drive.' He said they walked a few short steps towards their cars Eddie suddenly stopped spun around and grabbed Melissa by both of her elbows and turned her around to face him.

'What are you doing?' she asked Eddie sneered and leaned into her with their faces almost touching.

'Do anything stupid to mess this up and I will make sure you get nothing from me ever again. You hear me? I win I never lose so do jeopardize it,' he said through clenched teeth Melissa rolled her eyes and abruptly pulled away from him, she brushed her hair back over her shoulders.

'Or else what?' she remarked the challenge in her voice.

'You will be back on the street exactly where I found you,' He answered Melissa's face changed instantly to one of worry she shook her head Eddie laughed coyly.

'Well then I suggest you listen to me and do exactly as I tell you otherwise that is where you will be going, and believe me I will have no regrets doing it.' He added. Melissa lowered her head in submission she dared not say another word and headed to her car, pulled open the drivers' side door and climbed in Eddie with the victories' smile on his face too climbed into his car.

'What was that all about?' Erin asked Denan.

'Way back when at the very start when it was just Eddie and Dirt, they were the original members of the team. They spent time searching for just the right type f guys to join in the team.' He said.

'Eddie only wanted people that were easy to dominate he had no patience for anyone who took a stand against him.'

'When he found Melissa she was living off the streets without any friends or family; so he decided to take her in and yeah things just happened from there.' Denan said he shrugged his shoulders.

'All right well let's go this is going to be a good race and I have a very good feeling about it.' She replied a sly smile crossed her lips he laughed.

'Let's go and get them.' He added getting into his car Erin did the same and with engines running the four cars slowly made their way down the slope and onto the track.

'Ed's got this easy even without Melissa's help.' Chad remarked.

'Yeah man he will wipe the floor clean with those two and show that race last night was just a fluke.' Kurt replied,

'You two stay here I have something to do,' Dirt said.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked.

'You don't need to know.' Dirt said getting back into his car put it into reverse he sped away back in the direction they used to get here.

'What do you think?' Chad asked Kurt shook his head.

'The only thing I can guess he has something in mind to help Eddie with whatever plan they got in mind.' He answered.  
Down at the track the four cars rolled up to the start line on the ground a white line had been painted though by the looks of it the paint was starting to fade. When the four cars came to a stop at the line Erin got out and walked in front then turned left and moved over to a steel pole.

'Hey what you doing?' Denan called out.

'Setting the flag start how else are we supposed to get this under way?' she called back, leaning over she made some adjustments attaching two different colored flags then set the timer, once she was satisfied with it she headed back to her car and got back in. The four cars were lined up as follows: Melissa, Eddie, Denan and Erin all of the drivers had their focus on the open road ahead of them each one planning their strategy for the race. Erin wound down her window.

'Don't forget both teammates need to cross the finish line to be the overall winner.' She said Eddie glanced her way briefly though didn't show he heard what she had said.

'Keep your eye on the flag it will change any minute now,' she said. No more than 5 seconds later a switch was flicked by the automatic timer the red flag that hung in the air disappeared and was quickly replaced by a green one, in an instant the four cars jumped on the accelerator debris sprayed out in all directions as the cars started off down the straight neck and neck with each other. Eddie cast a quick side-glance to his left Melissa so far was keeping pace with them then he looked to his right Erin and Denan also stayed pace.

'Well I'll make sure they don't come anywhere near me.' Eddie said they were now coming off the straight and headed into the first left-hand turn.

'Oh I have the line.' Melissa said getting excited she put a bit more gas into her pace and was able to gain a small few inches in front of the others heading into the turn Eddie tucked in behind her followed by Denan and Erin came up at the back of the pack. When they headed out of the turn Eddie made his move shifting to outside of Melissa's car stepped on the gas and pulled even with her Erin could see what was unfolding from the back.

'Oh ok so you want to play it that way do you? Fine then I think it's time to make this a lot more interesting.' She replied they left the turn and returned down the front straight this time heading towards completing the first lap with Eddie and Melissa taking front position. Erin saw her chance only moments later when Denan made a shift to the right following Melissa's move, that had allowed Eddie to get in on the inside running on the straight. Erin hit the accelerator hard making a dash for the small gap she could see in front of her. Melissa saw this happening from her rear-view mirror she wanted to make the next move to try and protect Eddie.

'Ah I don't think so. You are far too green to try that one,' Erin answered before Melissa could shift her car in the way Erin had passed her in just a few short seconds and came up close to Eddie's rear end.

'Don't you even think about it,' he muttered a deep frown crossed his face he quickly moved his car in her way when she edged her own car to the right when she saw Eddie reacting to her move she then headed left.

'I got you now!' He exclaimed with a wicked laugh he swerved towards her but Erin had anticipated this one too; she flicked on the NOS taking off at the very last second and sent Eddie into the side barrier his car hit it with a lot force and did a bit of damage to the body.

'Damn it. You little bitch!' He cried Denan and Melissa drove past him and he quickly righted his car and took off again. Now the four cars were heading for the second left hand turn before they had to take the path off the track into the next section Erin was able to build a slight lead on the three cars she made the turn without too much effort with the others following a distance behind and before too long they hit the back straight for a second time; but as they neared the start/finish line the time fast approached for them to head off track Erin had a quick glance into her rear view mirror the three cars tussled together for position but still were a little further back from her she smiled.

'Just all part of the plan so far so good.' She remarked as the turn off started to come into clear view Erin swung her car as far out to the left-hand side of the track then hit on the brakes sending even more dirt flying and with the amount of force she put in she was able to straight her car up again and momentarily stood stationary facing the entrance. She heard the cars behind fast approaching she revved up the engine put it into first gear and hit the accelerator; the car shoot off in a cloud of sprayed dust and flew through the shrubs.

'No way.' Chad and Kurt said at the same time they looked at one another.

'She definitely wasn't kidding about another track I don't think.' Kurt answered. Down on the main track, Melissa, Eddie and Denan didn't have the time to think twice they hit their brakes then got back on the pace and chased on after Erin.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter so enjoy :-)

**Chapter 8**

Denan got in front of Melissa and Eddie but there was no sign of Erin she had long gone and all that was left to show any signs she was still racing was the remains of loose dirt debris. They continued to drive along the narrow dirty track pathway hitting low branches and ramming over broken trucks and twigs that lay all over the path.

'God damn it where is this taking us?' Eddie said he got more and more annoyed. Out at the front Denan could now see the pathway spread out a lot further and the trees and shrubs didn't grow as thick and he also noticed in horror the ground in front suddenly disappeared from sight.

'Shit she didn't mention this!' he yelped, it all came too late for him his car flew out off the ground approximately two feet into the air.

'Oh my god,' Melissa said she hit the brakes allowing her car to come to a halt at the edge of the hilltop. Denan's car didn't hang in the air for too long it hit the ground hard sending small pebbles scattering and the front bumper of the car took a fair bit of damage when the car hit the ground. Denan spun the steering wheel fighting against the friction to steady the car it rattled from side to side almost out of control. Eddie pulled his car out in front of Melissa and sped off down the hill, while further down the track Erin saw what was going on.

'I've got to do something,' she said; she was torn in two, if she went back after Denan now then she risked giving up this race to Eddie and that was something she wasn't about to let him win.

'Don't worry about me.' Denan said on cue.

'I'm not about to leave you like this,' she argued.

'I'll be there soon you go ahead and hurry up Eddie is about to pass me now,' he said. Erin sighed frustrated she had never had the guts to just drive off and leave a teammate behind.

'I said go!' Denan yelled.

'Ok fine, fine I'm going!' She yelled back. Eddie's car flew past Denan's car as his slid onto the grassy knoll and came to a stop. Erin put her car back into drive she saw Eddie pull his car away from Denan and start back on the track.

'You won't get away so easily.' She muttered she chased after him the very minute he passed her the two cars fought side by side and from a distance they looked to be equal in speed.

'Eat my dust little girl!' Eddie exclaimed he quickly straightened up his car pulling it into Erin's path lucky for her she saw this coming and she swerves her car away, Eddie too had a fast reaction as his car began to slide across the track he straightened it up quickly.

'Eddie.' Melissa said softly into the radio.

'What?' he snapped.

'I…can…please help me,' she whimpered.

'Fuck's sake grow up! I have a race to win I'm not going turn around and waste my time,' he yelled.

'But I can't!' She wailed Eddie slammed the radio handle back down he muttered and swore.

'You always promised to look after me Ed! You promised!' Melissa cried he heard her voice crack he shook his head still swearing under his breath.

'Please!' she cried again.

'God damn it!'

_**Flashback**_

_Eddie stood back and leaned against his car chewing gum; with his arms folded across his chest his eyes scanned the crowd of people as they mingled around. When the other drivers walked past him they made sure they kept a fair distance away, and in some cases they would pass in a rush everyone feared him this Eddie loved, he held a great deal of fear over everyone else and it delighted him knowing they didn't want to be too close._

_ 'Let me go!' a high-pitched voice screamed Eddie raised his eyebrows shifting his gaze around towards the sound of the scream though his view was partly blocked._

_ 'I said let me go! I don't want anything to do with you!' the distressed voice yelled again Eddie straightened up and he walked towards the sound with long confident strides the crowd that had started together around quickly parted as he approached them. When the other people moved away Eddie came to a stop he saw a young girl probably not much younger than him with ark brown hair and she was dressed in black jeans a matching blank tank top hidden beneath a baby blue denim short-sleeved jacket. The young girl was tangled up with a group of guys of similar age to him and one guy had hold on the girl's arm she fought as hard as she could to get out of his grip._

_ 'You aren't going anywhere, you are staying with me and I won't let you leave,' he answered he leaned in closer to whisper to her but she pushed at his face._

_ 'Get off me,' she remarked Eddie walked over to the pair and the guys' other friends quickly exchanged glances at each other. The young girl looked up at Eddie a pleading look in her eyes while the guy whom still had a hold of her arm just grunted and rolled his eyes._

'_Back off man this one is mine,' he snapped Eddie arched his eyebrows._

_ 'I don't know what you think you are doing messing with the lady but you had better start showing some respect for you who talk to.' He answered the guy just roared with laugher._

_ 'Oh right give me a break. Look you might run this whole city and whatever else it is you do, but you don't scare me I am my own boss and nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody is going to tell me what I can or can't do.' He remarked. Eddie looked back over his shoulder to his team mates they were looking his way as well just waiting for the signal Eddie gave them a slight nod they moved into action._

_ 'Oh so I'm supposed to be scared by this.' The guy said Eddie smirked._

_ 'I think you should if you are no careful.' He said only moments later did the guy then realize he was being surrounded Eddie's team mates circled around and cornered him._

_ 'What the hell is going on?' he demanded Eddie took a few steps closer to him._

_ 'Take your games somewhere else,' he said sternly the guy looked around at Eddie's team mates he could see his own group behind them looking concerned but unable to do a thing._

_ 'Did you hear what I just said?' Eddie asked he now had his arms folded across his chest the guy had his eyebrows narrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. He cast a sideways glance at the girl she wasn't as terrified now as she was only moments ago he gritted his teeth._

_ 'I don't want to have to repeat myself again.' Eddie answered._

_ 'Fine whatever. The guy replied he quickly let go of the girl's arm she stumbled backwards though was able to regain her footing with ease Eddie had a half crooked smile cross his face._

_ 'There see all done and no harm came to nobody.' He replied the guy glared at him anger flared in his eyes he kept his mouth shut._

_ 'We aren't finished,' he muttered._

_ 'No we aren't but you are done for the night.' Eddie added, still muttering under his breath the guy turned away he stalked past towards his friends they all hurried away through the crowd Eddie smiled he loved it the feeling he gets every single time he won a battle and it didn't always have to be on the race track. He turned to face the girl she rubbed her arm mumbling under her breath and shook her head._

_ 'Hey.' He said she looked up at him._

_ 'You ok there?' he asked she smiled lightly and nodded her head._

_ 'Yeah. I'm ok thanks for the help,' she answered._

_ 'You be careful in these parts next time. These guys are not good company to mess around.' He said._

_ 'Yeah, now I know.' She joked he smiled._

_ 'Might see you round.' He added turning to walk away._

_ 'Wait!' she called he stopped._

_ 'I don't know your name,' she said he looked back over his shoulder._

_ 'The name's Eddie.'_

_ 'Melissa.'_

_Eddie just gave a nod of his head in reply then went on his way._

'You promised!' Melissa voice broke into his thoughts again.

'Al right, all right shut up.' Eddie yelled back from the very moment he met Melissa he had spent more time saving her from all kinds of trouble and this was just another one of those occasions again.

'God damn it Mel you owe me a lot after this,' he remarked he hit the brakes and pulled hard on the car's handbrakes sending his tyres into a spin and the back end of his car slid outwards he pulled it in and did a full 180 turn facing the direction he had just driven from Erin turned her head only for a second.

'Why has he stopped?' she said surprised.

'Just keep going don't worry about him.' Denan said.

'Well what about you?' she asked.

'I'm right behind you, he answered she raised her eyebrows looked again as his car flew straight past Eddie's motionless car.

'The finish line is exactly where we started the race,' she replied.

'Ok but is there another way we can get back? Melissa is still blocking the way we came,' he answered.

'Short cut follow me.' Erin remarked. The two cars sped across the track rounding out towards the end before Erin made a right-hand turn into another narrow path a white gate stood in the way. She gave no thought and gunned her car faster smashing straight into the gate the pieces of wood broke and splintered some of the loose bits hit Denan's car.

'Hey thanks for that!' he exclaimed she laughed.

'Next time don't follow too close,' she said. They drove single file through the heavily grown shrubs and burst out into the main track. Chad and Kurt looked up at the sound of car engines they exchanged glances.

'I wonder what happened,' Kurt said.

'I think we're about to find out,' Chad answered they watched the two cars cross the line Denan pulled his car to a quick stop but Erin drove on a little further and did a 360 donut.

'What a beauty of a victory,' she said. She saw Denan get out of his car a smile on his face he looked over in her direction giving a nod she grinned.

'He has come in handy,' she remarked she climbed out of her car.

'Not bad, not bad at all.' She said he strode over to her.

'Now Eddie has got nothing to say and he can't avoid a second defeat.' He said.

'We will see I guess he didn't look happy. I don't get why he suddenly stopped though.' She said Denan shrugged is shoulders he looked over to where Chad and Kurt were still he frowned not seeing Dirt with them.

'That one I don't know.' He replied hearing the sound of more car engines Erin and Denan turned around to look and coming out of the hidden shrugs Eddie's car was the first to break through the shrubs he gunned it hard and fast towards the finish line and then a few seconds later Melissa's car appeared she drove at a much slower pace they both crossed the finish line Eddie got out of his car slamming the front drivers' side door shut Erin giggled.

'Not a happy chappy there,' she remarked Denan too shook his head a sly smirk crossed his face.

'So what do you say we grab a bite and leave these guys to their own devices,' he remarked.

'I like the idea but I wouldn't want to leave them around here.' She said she watched as Melissa slowly got out of her car her shoulder slumped and her head bent, she started making her way towards Eddie but he ignored her and instead went up to the other team members.

'Don't worry about them, I doubt they would be stupid enough to try anything even if Eddie gets upset.' Denan said.

'Come on then it's your shout.' She replied nudging him in the side he laughed.

'Ok.' He said in agreement he started to walk back to his car.

'You go ahead I'll meet in the car parking space just give me five minutes,' she added he frowned for a few seconds but gave a shrug.

'If you say so.'

Denan carried on towards his car he gave a glance at Melissa she had stopped walking when Eddie turned away and she still had her shoulders slumped and her head down. He shook his head he felt bad for her, from the time he had joined the team he had watched her being shoved aside every time by Eddie yet she always followed him around like a puppy perhaps hoping for the time when he would end all of his racing duties and give her the attention she so badly craved. Erin stood by her car and remained still she kept her hands at her side and kept her eyes on Eddie and his friends the three guys stood at the top of the hill conversing with one another.

'Well there is no time for them to just stand around and talk they can do it else where,' she said she turned around got back into her car flicked it into reverse the noise catching Eddie and his mates attention they all looked around.

'How what does she think she is doing,' he grumbled. The car drove up the slope skidding to a stop right next to the group Erin wound down the window she rested her free arm against the frame.

'I think it best you get out of here now, you lost fair and square so don't forget it, you did say before the race when we win you would leave us alone,' she remarked.

'I know that,' Eddie answered through gritted teeth she smiled and rested her chin on her arm.

'Then don't hang around too long I will be make soon enough to make sure you have vacated the area.' She added.

'See you round boys,'

The car window wound back up and drove off down the track and back into the main parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Apologise for the delay!

**Chapter 9**

Erin returned to her apartment alone after having enjoyed the bite to eat with Denan. She let him keep the car he'd been driving since last night and suggested he leave his own at hers for a while. Now that she had a little bit of time on her own she had the chance to reflect on all of last night's events. She walked in dropped her keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch and immediately her body relaxed into the soft material. She stared up at the ceiling though before too long her eyelids began to grow heavy she could easily sense sleep start to over power her.

'Just a light nap will do,' she mumbled she was ready to dose off when the abrupt ringing of the home phone shook her wide-awake.

What the hell?'

Erin sat up and scrambled across the couch to snatch up the cordless receiver.

'Hello?' No response from the other end.

'Hello?' she asked again this time she could just pick up on traffic faintly in the background.

'Ok I know somebody is on the line so just give it up and reveal yourself.' She said but still didn't get a response, Erin was fed up with whatever game was being played she hung up and put the receiver back in its cradle but it puzzled her. Not a lot of people knew her home line number and she definitely didn't have a lot of friends, the ones she did know before she came to Olympic City would be far too busy in their own lives to really care.

'Something isn't right.' She said she looked back at the phone she didn't have caller ID otherwise she would jump at the chance to find out whom the caller was and what they wanted from her. Now Erin had much bigger plans, with the race this afternoon done and Eddie, staying away from her until the time was right for the both of them to challenge each other again she had the opportunity to expand her horizons on the scene.

'Who was that guy Denan was talking about? The one with all the engine knowledge.' She muttered she rubbed her face.

'Best place to start on the net.'

She moved over to her bedroom when she walked inside she saw the messy state it was in having not been bothered to clean it up before she and Denan had left.

'It can still wait.' She said she kicked aside a loose t-shirt and a small pile of pair less socks she walked over to her desktop computer turned it on and while waiting for it to fully load up she got thinking about last night. As much as she liked Denan and enjoyed having someone to talk to and rely on in the races, the fact remained that he still had some involvement with Eddie's team and she worried all of her plans she had set up would fall apart. For all she knew he might just be using the circumstances with her as a stepping stone to further his own racing career, she knew from personal experience in this business it was always difficult to trust people. Once the computer was loaded Erin was about to sit down and start her research but heard a knock at the door.

'Now what.'

She headed out of the room and across the lounge towards the front door and not bothering to stop and ask who was outside she pulled it open. The hallway was empty no sign of anybody around.

'This is just getting ridiculous.' She said she turned to walk back inside but her eyes caught sight of a pale yellow A4-sized envelope tucked under the doormat with part of the envelope's edge sticking out. She bent down and pulled it out from under the doormat flipped it around but there was nothing written on it.

'Ok things are getting really strange now,'

Erin closed the door she was puzzled by the envelope she deliberated with the idea of opening it or leaving it closed.

'Ah what the hell.'

She tore it open taking out a thick pile of photographs and they were a mix black and white and colored photos.

'Oh my god.' She said she immediately recognized the photos, taken from about two years ago while she was still sorting things out with her racing. She continued to flip through all of the photos capturing nearly every single move she made, mixing it with several drivers, even getting angry at them and also of her car during the races. She shook her head dismayed she had been followed over that time and knew nothing about it. At the same time it didn't make too much sense as to why some random person followed her around for those two years and then out of nowhere these photos turn up. She made up her mind she was going back down to the races tonight and she was going to check up on everyone that is there, surely whoever took these photos must be around otherwise they wouldn't have dropped the photos off at her apartment. She shook her head still seated at the table this was baffling to her and now she forgot all about researching about the garage guy. Instead she got up and walked back to the front door grabbing her car keys along the way right now she needed some fresh air, needed to clear her thoughts and try to think of who she might have made enemies over the years and as to why these photos had suddenly turned up on her door step. While Erin waited for the lift to come up to her floor she pulled her baseball cap she had taken from the table on and tucked her hair in then slid on her sun glasses. The lift arrived and when the doors opened she took a surprised step back when a tall lanky policewoman emerged. Her uniform was absolutely immaculate and her knee high boots clicked loudly on the floor Erin kept her head down though from the corner of her eye she noticed the policewoman had a colored tattoo on her arm, she went to walk into the elevator after the woman stepped out but she then bumped straight into someone else. The force of the bump sent Erin stumbling backwards she regained her balance furious she stood up straight and turned on the intruder.

'Excuse me!' she exclaimed the tall man stopped and turned around Erin immediately shut up realizing this man too was dressed in the same uniform.

'Never mind.' She answered walking into the lift the man shook his head and continued to follow his colleague she had stopped outside of the first apartment and preceded to knock on the door. Erin impatiently waited until the lift arrived in the basement car park and as soon as the door opened she made a mad dash for her car. There was no telling what those police officers were up to and if they were indeed looking for her then she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. She unlocked the car jumped in and locked the doors she grabbed her phone scrolling through her list of phone numbers she stopped and for a few seconds she toyed with the idea of letting Denan know what was going on; but she then quickly changed her mind and put her phone away she started the engine.

'If he needs me then he can come and find me.' She remarked a sly smirk on her face she drove to the exit the roller door opened up and she sped across the open car park but unknown to her the cops had seen this from their vantage point upstairs. Erin casually drove along the quiet street taking in the scenery for once; she had driven down these streets numerous times but never had taken in the sight as it had always passed by in a fuzzy blur of colors. She went to turn left at the intersection and the moment she made the turn she heard the sounds of a police siren.

'That is just great,' she said she manage to catch sight of the police car as it came into view.

'Pull over!' a sharp voice called out over the PA system.

'Ha!'

'Like that is going to work for me.' She answered shaking her head, the police car started to speed up Erin didn't quicken her pace she let them come a little bit closer.

'Come on now just a little more,' she remarked. The police car quickly drew up near Erin's car she kept her eye on them waiting for just the right time to make her move.

'A little bit closer come on I know you can do it.'

As if right on cue the police car drew up even with her Erin smirked.

'Just the way I like it.'

'Pull over right now!' the PA system called out, she could see the two officers talking to one another pointing with their hands over what to do next to try and make her stop.

'Well I think you should pay a little more attention to this,'

She swerved her car across and straight into the side of the police car sending it sliding across the road, and as it did so she put her foot down and sped ahead of them.

'Told you so!' she said glancing in the rear view mirror and seeing as the police car tried to get back in line.

It took sometime before Erin was able to lose the cops and she also got lucky after getting tangled up with another group of local street racers in the inner city. She ducked into a side alley a couple of blocks away from where she had last seen the cops, then after parking her car she slipped her hat off chucking it inside the car and before closing the door she saw her white denim trench coat lying across the back seat.

'Hmm that might come in handy,' she said she pulled it out and slipped it on. The sounds of wolf whistles interrupted from near by she glanced over her shoulder and a bit further down the alleyway a group of four guys stood leaning against the wall they had bottles of drinks in their hands.

'Oh please give me a break.' She mumbled ignoring them she sorted out her appearance then locked up her car and walked down the alleyway. When she got near to the group of guys one of them reached out and took hold of her arm.

'Excuse me?' She asked he leaned into her and smiled she had to hold back her breath smelling the alcohol coming from him.

'Now, now what is pretty little lady like you out here all by yourself?' he asked.

'That is none of your business.' She snapped his friends chuckled.

'Well then what do you say you come and hang out with us? We can always make more for more,' he added.

'No thanks.' She answered prying his hand away from her arm.

'Hey.' He exclaimed making another grab for her; Erin took only a few steps from him she spun back around swinging with her right-hand connecting with the guy's cheek.

'What the fuck?' he yelled stumbling backwards into his friends some of them moved aside to get out of his way while two helped him to regain his balance.

'Just who the hell do you think you are woman?' he screamed holding one hand to his cheek and Erin stood and stared back at him she folded her arms.

'It is of no importance to you.' She said. She looked around at the guys' other friends they showed no fear but none of them wanted to come forwards.

'I guess I might see you around some other time. Oh and if you are ever interested to come looking for me then it would be best if you come and mix it down on the black top.' She answered the guy rolled his eyes still with his hand against his cheek.

'I will get you,' he mumbled she smirked.

'We'll see.' She replied turning away from them Erin went on her way choosing to walk to her left up the little slope. Some of the shops here were still open and it was a wide variety of clothing shops and just one small bookshop. She continued onwards by passing more shops with a few people still mingling around she didn't fail to notice the girls dressed down almost nothing with their mini skirts and low cut tops. Erin knew of a car dealer in this area she had mixed with him a few times over the past year while making her establishment and he was the only person she had been in contact with since the accident with her dad. As she kept on walking she came in contact with more people old and young; many of them just doing a big of casual shopping others hanging out together going out for a meal. Erin soon found the car dealer but was surprised seeing five police cars parked on the curbside a roll of yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape set up around the perimeter of the dealer entrance.

'What has happened?' she mumbled.

'Car dealer got broken into early hours of the morning.'

Erin quickly spun around Denan stood behind her; he had changed clothes and looked even more refreshed then when she was with him earlier.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'I was in the area so I went to take a closer look,' he replied shrugging his shoulders she cocked her head wondering about this, it seemed far too much of a coincidence for him to just be 'in the area' and going to find out about what happened at the car dealer and then come to find her looking around.

'What's wrong?' he asked seeing her look she gently shook her head.

'Um—no, its fine.' She replied.

'I wasn't following you if that is what you were thinking,' he said she smiled.

'I didn't think you were; don't worry I'm probably just thinking a bit too much at the moment. Just had a few troubles earlier so its bothering me a bit.' She answered.

'Ok come on.' He said motioning with his head the two walked in the opposite direction.

'So what made you come this way?' he asked.

'No reason.' She said he raised his eyebrows.

'What about you?' she asked hoping to change the subject.

'I can't talk about it.' He said the frown coming across his face Erin was intrigued by his comment.

'Did something happen?'

'No.'

He sounded annoyed.

'Are you sure?' she asked cautiously.

'Yup.' He replied still irritated and it was clear from his frown he definitely didn't want to talk about it.

'There is something I'd like to show you.' She said he looked at her and noticed she had a troubled look on her face.

'What is it?' he asked but she shook her head and placed a finger to her lips.

'Not hear just follow me,' she answered lowering her voice to a whisper and she lead them back towards the alleyway to where she parked her car. However to Erin's dismay those guys she had encountered earlier were still lingering in the same spot she sighed quietly Denan came to a stop next to her and gave her a nudge.

'Is something the matter?' he whispered she cleared her throat but shook her head keeping her eyes on the group.

'It is nothing I can't handle.' She remarked she straightened up and strode purposefully forwards and she made sure she didn't even give a look at the group of guys.

'Back again I see.' The guy said a sly smile spread across his lips she ignored him and kept on walking.

'You deaf or something? I was talking to you,' he added his friend quietly sniggered but he brushed them aside and started to follow Erin.

'Hey.' Denan said interrupting him; the guy only glanced back to look over his shoulder.

'Stay out of this boy it has nothing to do with you.' He said Denan though completely ignored him and walked quickly to them Erin had already stopped at her car and she had the back seat door open. Denan had walked a lot quicker then the other guy did and as the two men approached Erin and her car; Denan had walked very briskly getting in front of him getting in his way.

'Just what the hell do you think you are doing boy?' the guy demanded.

'If you want to talk to her fine but you'll have to go through me first.' He answered he stood firm arms folded across his chest.

'Get out of the way what I do right now has got nothing to do with you it is between me and the girl.' The guy answered Denan still didn't move.

'Fine I will make you move,' the guy said he stepped up closer to Denan and Erin could see his fists were balled up in readiness to throw a punch and he did just seconds later but Denan quickly grabbed hold of his arm twisting it behind his back and throwing the guy onto the ground. His friends, still stood on the other side of the alley did not move they were too shocked.

'Get off me you idiot.' The guy grunted from the ground.

'Keep your mouth shut.' Denan answered and in further emphasizing his point he kneed the guy in the back, causing him to cough and splutter.

'Next time if I were you think twice before you try those moves again because you may not be so lucky.' He said.

'Get gone.' He added and with that he stood up dragging the guy to his feet and finally releasing his arm the guy went stumbling forwards though was quick to get his feet he spun around.

'You'll pay for that! I'll make sure of it!' he yelled.

'Yeah sure I'd like to see you give it a try,' Denan answered the guy shook his head and still mumbling under his breath he returned to his friends and they exchanged a few words and they mob started to make their way out of the alley. Satisfied Denan held the smug smile on his face he turned around and walked over to Erin, she hadn't moved from where she stood next to her car still with the door open. She stared at him with wide eyes her mouth struggled to close after watching the scene.

'Something the matter?' he asked still with the smile.

'I—I-wow.' She said.

'He needed to be put into his place that's all.' He answered.

'Anyway you said you had something to show me,'

'Yeah. Here take a look at this.' Erin replied she handed the envelope with the photographs in it, he sorted through each one carefully not saying a word.

'Where did you find them?' he asked.

'Somebody rang the doorbell and must have took off and all that was left was this stuff outside of my door. But even before that I had a really strange phone call too.' She said.

'Something is going on, I'm telling you someone's been following me, or they possibly knew I'd come here. I don't know.' Erin answered.

'Calm down we don't know this has happened for sure. It could all just be a bit of coincidence although with the ay you announced your arrival the other night it must have brought up a few questions.' Denan said.

'That is why I wanted to talk to the guy who owned that car dealership place. He is the only other person whom knew what I was doing before I got here and he worked really close with my dad too.' She added.

'Ok this is what we are going to do.' He said.

'We'll leave your car here, don't worry it'll be fine its unlikely anybody is going to look in this alley, and you are going to come with me.'

'Why?'

'Just do as I say and don't ask any questions,' he answered; Erin kept her mouth shut she closed the car door locked it up, Denan put the photos back into the envelope and the two walked briskly out of the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, I know it's bee a while since I updated this story, specifically, not since March of this year. It is a constant work in progress along with many stories I have going at the same time. I know I have said it before; but I will do my best to have it updated sooner and not have so many months in between. I do have exams coming up soon however next week.

Enjoy this new addition for now!

June 9th 9:52am (AEST): edited slightly.

**Chapter 10**

'Where are we?' Erin asked confusion in her voice see Denan had driven them to somewhere she had never seen in Olympic City; it looked like they had gone far from the central city and into one of the suburbs.

'Just somewhere safe where nobody will think of looking for you.' He said she burrowed her eyebrows.

'What are you trying to say?' she said. He didn't comment and just focused on the road ahead. Erin noticed the road here wasn't as smooth as in the city; it looked as though a lot of road works had been done in the past few months and it was endless without a single sign of an off road. Denan slowed his car down as the road took a sharp left-hand turn but instead of following the road he took the car to the right and came to a stop.

'Ok so now what?' She asked.

'Come on.' He answered getting out of the car she still didn't know what this was all about though she followed him, climbing out she joined him at the car's front bumper and he stood facing a broken down fence, it was very old with algae growing all over it and even sprouting the odd few mushrooms.

'All right come on I am not going to go any further until you tell me what this is all about.' She answered Denan laughed gently.

'Hey its nothing crazy or dangerous or stupid.' He said.

'So why am I here?' she asked he sighed.

'Because there is something I need to find out with those photos you showed me, I have a friend who might know a few things but, with the cops probably searching for you I think it is best you stay out of sight,' he replied.

'Yeah, I guess you are right. Still though if this friend of yours might know something then I should know about it, and whatever he or she has could provide clues.' She said he shook his head.

'Believe me it is the best idea for you to stay out of the way. If I find out anything you need to know I will. The fridge is full of stuff and the cupboard has been stocked up and the place is a lot nicer then it might look from here.' He said opened the gate and already it looked like it was going to fall off its hinges Erin gave Denan a sideways glance with eyebrows raised but he just smiled and motioned for her to follow. They walked down the old dirty muddy path with its over grown shrubs and down to the house, and upon seeing it she stopped in her tracks and her jaw fell open.

'Oh my god.' She remarked Denan laughed.

'Nice isn't it?' he replied glancing back over his shoulder and scaling up the front steps. It was a two-story wooden house with French-style windows and an old 1980s veranda.

'Like I said it is much better inside.' Denan said Erin quickly scampered up the stairs joining him and he slid a single silver key into the hole turned and the door opened. He stepped aside to let her go in Erin cautiously walked inside and she could feel her heart thump. The floor was polished to a nice matte finish and gleamed in the dim light and she found herself standing in the middle of a large hallway, and directly in front of her was the spiral staircase leading up to the second landing. On her left she saw the entranceway into what looked like the lounge area and on the right-hand side was the dinning area.

'What is this place?' she asked in a whisper Denan stepped up behind her.

'It used to belong to Eddie when he first started. He created a lot of attention for himself in the scene so much so the cops were on his tail lots. During one of his late night races he came across this place and hid out here just laying low until the cops gave up on him.' He explained he shoved his hands into his pockets taking a look around the hallway.

'He usually gets one of the guys to come and check the place and make sure things are in order you know just general stuff like that. He does still use it from time to time but not often anymore especially since the cops gave up catching him,' he answered. Erin turned around staring at him her eyes wide.

'Then he could easily make his way here and find me here and you know he will probably have another go at you.' She said.

'Don't worry he hasn't been back in months and it is unlikely he would just make a decision to come by Eddie isn't like that. Besides he has got far too much on his mind to worry about this place.' Denan answered he started heading towards the lounge room Erin followed him and she let out another gasp. In the lounge she could now see a huge brown leather couch along with two matching old grandfather rocking chairs, in front of the couch stood a frosted glass coffee table and there was a massive TV screen sitting on top of a long rectangular TV cabinet with a space just underneath where a silver DVD player was kept.

'Think of it as a home away from home.' Denan answered.

'Yeah.' Erin said still looking around in awe.

'All right you just stay here be comfortable and I will come back as soon as I got the information.' He said starting to head for the door. Erin didn't say anything she just nodded her head and watched him head out the door closing it firmly behind him she slumped her shoulders and sighed out loud.

'How did it get so out of control?' she said.

'All I wanted was to do a bit of racing and to get dad's shop going, now look at this stupid mess, all because these guys have too much of an ego.' She answered. She walked around picked up the TV remote and slumped down onto the couch, the news channel came on straight away Erin groaned seeing what the report was still going on about the car dealership so she quickly changed the channel and found one with a movie she didn't know.

'This will do.'

She settled back and got more comfortable on the couch.

Denan turned his car into a building's underground park basement and quickly found an empty space. He switched off the engine and for a few minutes he sat in the car hands resting on the steering wheel.

'I hope this works.' He said, taking in a deep breath he opened the door and quickly stepped out; with the car door shut firmly and the car locked Denan strode out across the car park at the same time he kept his ears peeled for any noise.

'Mr. Kemp.'

Dean immediately spun around almost getting his feet into a terrible mess; he saw a guy emerge from between two cars, he was a slightly older man looking to be in his early 30s dressed in jeans and a loose black t-shirt with his face partly covered with a white baseball cap.

'Sorry?' Denan said.

'You're a friend of Jacob Martin if I am not mistaken.' The man answered.

'Yeah.' Denan remarked.

'Well he couldn't make this meeting with you, something came up at the last minute so he asked me to take his place,' the man said he held out his hand.

'The name's Roger.' He added; Denan considered this; he knew sometimes in his line of work he always walked a fine line but he rarely felt as though something was going on without his knowledge, hesitantly he shook Roger's hand.

'I asked Jake to gather some information about that new driver in our city, and he told me he'd gotten hold of some files that might interest me.' He said Roger nodded his head.

'Yes, Jake did tell me and I have the files right here just follow me,' he replied, turning and walking in the direction he had first come from Denan was keeping a very cautious eye as he followed Roger behind. Roger took them to the furthest corner of the car park and over to his car a deep forest green Mercedes Benz. Roger unlocked the car opened the back passengers' side leaning in he scooped something into his arms backed out and closed the door.

'Here.' He said thrusting the manila folder at Denan, he flipped it open having a quick look at the paper and assortment of photographs he paused seeing a few familiar ones from the group Erin showed him earlier.

'Where did you get these from?' he asked.

'Jake knows a few people as I'm sure you know, he didn't say where exactly, except that he had a friend in the racing scene,' Roger said.

'Ok well thanks. I guess I will be in touch if I need anything else,' Denan remarked Roger just nodded his head he folded his arms across his chest.

'I will look forward to hearing from you again,' he remarked Denan tucked the folder underneath his arm and walked back across the car park to his own car he still couldn't shake the feeling that Roger may not be who he was making out to be and Denan knew Jake rarely missed a meeting with him. He got back into his car switched on the engine and backed it out of the parking space and drove away. Roger watched in silence until the car had disappeared around the corner he then climbed back into his car picked up the phone and pressed the redial button he put the phone to his ear at the same time while listening to the ringing tone he kept his eyes peeled. At last the call was answered.

'Pretty sure I've found her. Yeah she's definitely been here, haven't seen her but I think one of the guys' must be working with her somehow. Ok yes I understand I will be in touch.' Roger replied he ended the phone call and started the car backing it out slowly from the space then putting it into drive with tires squealing he headed out of the car park.

Erin shot up from her sleeping position and with bleary eyes she looked around the unfamiliar room; it took a few seconds for her to get her bearings straight again.

'How long have I been asleep?' she said, giving out a stretch she reached for her phone to check if there were any messages or missed calls but there was none. She got up and made her way to the kitchen now feeling her stomach grow as she passed by the front door in the hallway she caught sight of a figure approaching the house she quickly ducked behind the front door then peered cautiously in the side window pane the figure still continued to approach the house and she noticed they had a folder tucked under one arm and straining a little more she then recognized Denan she let out a sigh of relief and she opened the door he looked up.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi. So looks like you've been busy,' she remarked nodding to the folder under his arm.

'Yeah just a bit there was just some thing I needed to look at.' He said she looked at him curiously.

'So what's in the folder?' she asked he climbed the steps and stood in front of her but his grip on the folder was tight.

'Its just some stuff you don't need to worry about it.' He said.

'If I find something you need to see I'll let you know about it.'

She arched her eyebrows the feeling she was getting wasn't a good one and she was worried he might know something he wasn't willing to share.

'Do you mind if I come in?' he asked.

'Oh yeah of course,' she stepped aside and he walked inside immediately going to the lounge.

'Did you want something to drink or eat?' she asked.

'Yeah that would be great just what is available.' He said sitting down on the couch Erin watched him for a few seconds she wondered just what he was up to and why, now he needed to be so secretive. She continued on the kitchen and tried not to over think too much; while Denan when he heard her footsteps fade away towards the kitchen he leaned forwards towards the table opening up the folder he spread the photographs across it and picked up the papers. On the first page had easily recognized his friend's hand writing though he had made brief bullet points about the street racers he'd been tracking Erin being one of those racers.

'Something of interest?'

He sat up abruptly and in the same moment he scattered the photographs onto the floor she tried not to laugh seeing the way he panicked walking forwards and stepping cautiously around the fallen photos and placed his drink on the coffee table. She put her drink down as well sat back on the sofa only for a few seconds she then leant forwards and bent down to pick up the fallen photographs; before she placed them back onto the coffee table she inspected the photos. Denan watched her reaction carefully seeing the confusion appearing on her face as each photo registered in her head and the familiarity of it.

'Look familiar?' he asked she glanced up at him.

'How did you find these?' she asked.

'Friend of a friend.' He said she out the photos on the table and folded her arms.

'So this friend of a friend of yours has been following me in all my other exploits?' she asked now looking quite upset Denan quickly put his hand up in defense.

'He never said anything about what he did outside of Olympic City, he just knew of what was happening here and decided to investigate it a bit more, look I didn't even get to speak to him today apparently he had other things on and got and got some acquaintance of his to speak with me.' He answered.

'Right.' She nodded her head still not very impressed.

'What?' he asked.

'I think there is something you're not telling me.'

'Don't be ridiculous,'

'Then tell me the truth.'

'How about you tell me your truth,' he answered she glared at him.

'What are you talking about?' she said.

'Come on, there must be something else you are hiding and if you want me to believe you then now is a god time to start,' he said.

'I did tell you.' She remarked.

'Well I don't buy it.' He answered.

'So you're calling me a liar.' She said hurt.

'You knew the car dealer guy's who had his business broken into, that made me think there is something more going on with you. I am not saying you have told me a lie about what happened to your dad and everything, no I believe that but how else did anyone get hold of these photos?' he replied.

'I wasn't after revenge on the people that killed my dad if that is what you are trying to get at,' she said.

'Then just tell me.' He said she shook her head.

'No.'

'If you want the racers to take you seriously and not act suspicious over your activities then you have to say something, word always gets around fast here and if you don't stand up for yourself the things they can do to you here can be cruel at times,' he explained. Erin leaned back on the sofa still with her arms folded a deep scowl on her face she stared at the coffee table with the photos, out the corner of her eye she noticed Denan staring at her intently waiting for her to speak.

'There is nothing to tell.' She said.

'Ok well maybe you can explain this report,' he said and he picked up a sheet of paper from the folder and held it out to her. She snatched it from his hands her eyes quickly skimming over the page and her face immediately paled.

'Where—where'd you get this?' she asked.

'Same place as the photos.' He answered. She swallowed hard as she continued to stare at the paper; she knew just staring at it blankly wouldn't make it go away she had tried, tried really hard to forget this part of her life even existed; it was much easier to just pretend there was no such thing and move on at least that is what her dad had told her for years.

'Ready when you are,' Denan added taking a gulp of his drink and sitting back more comfortably she hated the smugness in his voice right now.

'Well what do you want to know?' she asked.

'Everything.' He said.

_**Flashback**_

_ 'Dad what are we doing?' Erin asked._

_ 'Shhh be quiet for a moment.' Her dad Richard answered. It was 4:35am and still dark outside with just a small sprinkling of stars in the sky. They were parked in a side alley just off the main street but still in clear view of the street. There was not a single car in sight and nobody would walk the streets at this hour, still the traffic lights at the intersection kept to the usual time table changing from red to green to amber then back to red. Richard's phone suddenly beeped he opened up the text message scanned over it quickly then looked at his daughter._

_ 'Erin now I want you to listen to me what I am going to do is very important but it is dangerous, no matter what happens I want you to remember to look after yourself and do not worry about me.' He said._

_ 'But dad.' She began to protest he shook his head._

_ 'No buts you just do as I say. Anything goes wrong and I want to you drive, just drive and do not look back.' He added she nodded her head not quite understanding any of this the only thing she knew, she had to listen and not question it was one of the many lessons her dad had taught her. Richard un-buckled his seatbelt and got out of the car stepping into the alley he cast a quick look up and down the street he closed the car door and leant down in the window._

_ 'Remember what I said,' he said._

_ 'Yes dad.'_

_ 'Good'_

_Richard put his hands into the pockets of his big coat pulled the hood over his head and walked briskly up the street. Erin watched her father's figure continuing to get smaller and smaller as he faded from view at the top end of the street he took a left and disappeared. She vaguely knew that direct was the local bank but she wondered why he would go there and meet whoever it was he had been in contact with recently._

_Erin gave out another long tired yawn a check of the time confirmed it was now 5:45am, the smell of morning appeared and now the street had the inkling one or two cars every fifteen to twenty minutes pass through the intersection. She also noticed some drunken kids stumbling along the street their loud voices carrying for blocks, some even still had bottles of drinks in their hands swaying as they walked. A few passed by the alley she was in but nobody gave her a second look. Suddenly she heard loud alarm bells bringing through the air she sat up right and looked in both directions she hoped any second she would see her dad come running down the street waving his arms in the air for her._

_ 'Come on dad.' She said anxiously waiting to him. From the same corner she had seen him disappear into an hour ago she spotted a small group of men similar to her dad's age race around big sacks slung over their shoulder she craned her head more to get a better look._

_ 'Dad!' She cried seeing him. Richard made gestures with his hands at the other men all of them nodding their heads. Richard opened the door he flung the sack he was carrying straight into the back of car he yelled more instructions to the guys they ran over and also duped the sacks into the back, just then a the bright red, blue and white lights of police cars and their loud blaring sirens echoed through the early morning._

'_GO!' Richard yelled, all of the guys except for one scattered away down the street disappearing around the corner probably to their own cars._

_ 'Dad?' Erin asked feeling worried now he came to her side and bent down._

_ 'Do you remember what I told you?' he asked she nodded her head._

_ 'Then do it.'_

_ 'But-'_

_ 'I said no buts go now.' He replied. At this four police cars sped into view flying up the street._

_ 'NOW!' He yelled; Erin quickly kick started the car's engine slamming on the accelerator pulling her car out into the main street just as the police cars came close; but her sudden movement cause the cars to hit their brakes as to hit her while Richard and his friend took off down the street themselves._

_ 'Stop right now!' a voice screamed over the car's PA system the two men continued to run and Erin drove madly down the street she dared not look in the rear-view mirror as the police cars immediately gave chase._

_She'd driven for nearly 2hours trying to escape the police cars as they continued to chase her down, and even at one point they requested help from a helicopter. It took a lot of her skill to dodge the now early morning traffic, using as many short cuts she knew to keep her distance from the pack. Finally the police had given up instead turning their attention to the men they were initially after and Erin was able to drive several miles out of the city where she found an off-road, sneaked under a old bridge and stopped. It was nearly 8am the morning sun in full view a few white fluffy clouds hung in the air. She turned off the car's engine sat back for a moment closing her eyes that had to be one of the closest calls she has had with the law._

_ 'Where is dad?' she mumbled, and opening her eyes again she looked into the back seat at the sacks piled up burrowing her eyebrows she wondered what was just so important inside for them to dump it with her. Erin un-buckled her seatbelt leaning over she grabbed one of the smaller sacks tugging it across and onto her lap it landed with a soft thump and she proceed to open it up. Her eyes widen and her jaw fell open her hands trembling in fear as she reached inside her fingers brushing over the items; her head a complete mess of thoughts numerous un-answered questions surrounded her the sweat began to appear on her forehead as her dad's odd behavior in the last couple of weeks began to make sense._

_ 'Oh my god.' She said._

_**End Flashback**_

Denan kept his eye on Erin she rather shamefully kept her head down when she'd finished speaking, even now the horror of that experience still felt fresh in her mind.

'I…I'd rather not say anything more of it.' She replied he sighed.

'It wasn't what you had come to expect from your father.' He said she shook her head.

'No. I looked up to my dad for everything and I believed that what he had taught me was always the right way and the choices he made were for me.' She answered.

'Being involved in that, it was a shock to the system I'd never known him to be so willing to break all the rules. Maybe that was one of the reasons as to why him and my mother split up she couldn't bare seeing him do all this stuff while lying to her every time.'

'Well sometimes we have to make sacrifices,' he said.

'I guess so.' She said.

'So what happened to the stuff? Did you dump it, return it, or give it to your dad and his friends?' he asked.

'It's not written into the report so I'm guessing no evidence was found.' He added.

'My dad got in touch with my later that day said to take it to some warehouse place out of the city; when I got there he and his friends took it all out and he told me to go home pack some stuff and get out of town for a week or so; and when it was safe to come back he would let me know.'

'When I came back I asked him what had happened and he just acted like the incident had never even happened just swept it under the carpet; if I pressed him for more information he would say it was not any of my concern and he was happy I did as he asked right there and then.' She explained.

'Do you know where the warehouse is?'

'I vaguely remember it.'

'Why?'

'I think its time to take a trip back and find out where those items went.' He remarked Erin with raised eyebrows and a shocked expression glared back at him.

'You're being serious.' She said.

'Yes.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Just what are you trying to play at now?' she asked.

'Why?'

'Look don't try and hide your motives I can tell something is going on, why else would you be suddenly so interested in my past history, the reason I'm here, my dad's shop and all that so it isn't some stupid coincidence.' She replied. He looked away from her pretending to be far more engrossed with the program on the TV instead.

'Quit pretending,' she said.

'What makes you think I am?' he asked she rolled her eyes at him and shaking her head she stood up taking her now empty cup.

'Fine play it out all your way if you wish but I'll find out what you're up to eventually.' She replied.

'Let's go then.' He said completely ignoring her comment Erin sighed she folded her arms across her chest not impressed by his sudden attitude change.

'What makes you think I'll even take you there? I can just make it up as I go along.' She said.

'Well you can that's fine but I still want to see the warehouse and find out what happened. These photographs prove there was a lot going on between you and your dad and whatever business he was doing. My guess there was something a lot deeper than running his garage,' Denan answered. Erin considered his word she remembered all the times her father asked her to run a few odd jobs with him just like the one she told Denan earlier; and she had never once asked her father the meaning of it. She had always done as told and didn't think much of it. But now with Denan seemingly curious to those activities she was beginning to wonder exactly what her dad was doing without her knowledge.

'Are you coming?' He asked breaking to her thoughts. She just nodded her head turning off the TV she followed him to the door they headed outside, and it had started to become cloudy and overcast the smell of rain was also in the air. Erin shivered she had never liked going out on days like this as it reminded her of one of the less glamorous jobs she had done for her dad and it had almost lead to her downfall.

'Ready?' Denan's voice breaking into her thoughts she shot her head in his direction and forced a happy smile onto her face.

'Let's go.' She said they both got into the car he started the engine and soon they were back on the road.

'Were there any other unusual runs your dad asked you to do?' he asked as they drove along the road, and strangely there weren't a lot of cars in the vicinity.

'No. He asked me to help him so I did. I wasn't into the whole asking questions stuff back then and when I did my dad usually had the exact right answer. I was stupid, young and naïve it probably worked in his favor.' She answered.

'I read in the file; and it said you were caught evading the cops on several occasions, and one time you did get caught and they had you on probation.' He said she shifted slightly in her seat.

'It was for a couple of weeks nothing big.' She said.

'You had filed a complaint against some guy named Caleb?' he added pushing further, she diverted her gaze to look out the window and kept silent. Denan glanced to her trying to get a reaction but she ignored him and he guessed there was a bit of a problem.

'If I let you see this warehouse place you have to promise me not to ask anymore questions,' Erin answered.

'Wait a second here-' Denan began to protest she looked back at him sternly.

'Promise.' She said.

'Promise.' He said.

'All right when you get into the city take the southern highway follow it for about 5km and you'll come across the Bridgestone exit, take that one then turn right.' She said.

'I'll give you the rest of the instructions once we're closer.'

'I've been thinking.' He said.

'Maybe your dad isn't really your dad.'

'Don't be ridiculous. You know absolutely nothing about him so don't judge.' Erin remarked.

'Come on you barely knew what he was doing, just listening to whatever instructions he said and never questioning. No one can that much in denial about their own parents,' He said.

'You know nothing about him you're just assuming because of what I've told you.' She snapped.

Denan parked the car on a grassy knoll they got out of the car, there was a small dirty path leading down from the knoll towards a badly burnt and partly collapsed old storage barn.

'What happened here?' he asked. Erin shook her head, the last she had seen of this place it was still standing and in tact she had no idea what had happened. They cautiously approached the broken barn bits and pieces lay scattered on the ground most things had been reduced to ash while the broken bits of wood were splint and black. Denan surveyed the area there was no sign of anything unusual just a badly burnt barn. He continued to walk around going towards the back end he stopped short seeing four drum oil tanks rolled onto their sides and also burnt, he figured those tanks had held flammable liquid that would have assisted in the burning of the barn.

'Find anything?' Erin asked she walked over to him.

'No. Though I am going to go out on a limb and assume whatever activities had been going on inside of this barn involved the money bags; and when the business finished somebody got rid of the place to hide their own tracks.' He replied she frowned.

'Or maybe it was just a stupid accident.' She said he ignored her comment kneeling down to inspect the burnt wood pieces.

'What are you doing?' somebody shouted Erin and Denan quickly turned around; a man dressed in baggy pants and loose white t-shirt covered in dirt stains approached them in fast strides. His hair looked a mess and plastered with grease he had an old rag sticking out of his pants pocket.

'Excuse us sir but do you know anything about what happened to this place?' Denan asked. The man paused for a few seconds he looked at the two his eyes lingering on Erin for a bit then focusing on Denan.

'It was like this when I first got here.' He remarked.

'So you recently moved into a house near by?'

'I live four blocks away.' The man answered.

'And how is it you end up in this area?'

'Look, kid I don't know what it is you are trying to find but it ain't here. This is part of my property, whatever happened to this thing happened way before I got here. I have o time to go searching my land now do yourself a favor and get lost before I call the cops,' he spat. He again looked over at Erin briefly before storming off in the same direction.

'He knows something.' Denan said thoughtfully Erin kept quiet.

'Let's go.'

The two of them walked from the barn and back up the hill to the car before getting in he again stopped.

'Did you know him?' he asked.

'What?' she said slightly alarmed.

'Did you used to know that man?' he asked again.

'No.'

'Well he seemed to think he knew you by the way he was staring,' Denan replied she chose not to respond to his comment and instead opened the car door and was just about to climb inside when they both heard it. The un-mistakable loud screech of car tires except this didn't sound like a regular car tire it sounded like something bigger. Erin look at Denan he looked back at her both had the exact same thought going through their head.

'Over there!' she yelled pointing to the road Denan couldn't believe his eyes, speeding around the corner was a black monster truck with heavily tinted windows and it looked like one straight out of the monster truck car shows, the ones that always ran over the top of smaller cars and crushing them under its weight.

'Get in!' he cried pulling open his door. Slamming the door shut he gunned the engine but the truck made straight for them.

'Hurry up!'

Just before the truck hit them Denan stepped onto the car's accelerator and sent them speeding down the knoll he swerved hard to the right doing his best hitting any part of the barn whilst the truck roared down the hill bouncing along the way it ran straight into the last standing part of the barn and smashed the fragile woods into little pieces.

'What the hell is going on?' Denan asked madly driving through the grass hoping there was a way out.

'How should I know?' Erin answered back. There was a fence up ahead in front of them but he had no idea if there was a road on the other side he didn't have time to think about it the truck was on their tail.

'Hang on.' He answered putting his foot on the gas again they sped along the grass towards the fence shattering it he pulled the car to the right this time and they bounded along the narrow dirty road still with the truck after them and passed by a sign that vaguely showed 100m ahead.

'This better be a way out of here.' Denan said. Erin looked behind them, the truck was still following at a furious pace it snapped low-growing tree branches and crushed shrubs with its gigantic wheels it had its headlights on shining down at their car.

'We got to lose him.' She said.

'I'm trying.' He remarked.

'Ha!'

Seconds later they hit the main road again it was two-way so he chose to go left speeding up the road about 50meters he hit the brakes. The monster truck could be heard crashing through violently before it too hit the road also turning to its left then stopped. Erin and Denan watched and waited the truck's engine was still running it stayed idle.

'Do you think?' she asked.

'I don't know but we're getting out of here before it changes its mind.' He said starting up the car again he glanced in the rear-view mirror the truck still hadn't budged and when they rounded the bend the truck's bright headlines disappeared from view.

'That was close,' Erin said.

'Yeah.'

'Now it does prove the guy we saw does know something about the barn.' Denan said.

'Just because you think he was the one in that truck and chased us out?' she asked he nodded.

'There is no other explanation for it. One minute he turns up and tells us to leave and then the truck comes from nowhere and comes after us.' He reasoned she knew he had a point. Never in her life had she come across anybody drive a monster truck this was a first now she was beginning to wonder if her interactions with her father had more of implication than she had first thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'Will you be ok on your own?' Denan asked, the two of them were now in the underground car park of the apartment complex. After their narrow escape from the monster truck they returned to the city and Erin got her car back.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' She said.

'You're sure.'

'Yes, yes look you go and do whatever it is you want to do. Eddie is probably wanting updates or whatever.' She remarked.

'I think I need to be by myself for a while,'

He nodded his head.

'All right I'll go but if there is anything you just call me straight away I don't care what time it is.' He said she smiled softly.

'Thanks.'

Denan got back into his car he headed out of the basement disappearing from sight Erin let out a sigh as she ran her hands through her hair there was just so much she didn't understand. First the photos turning up on her doorstep, Denan having similar photos obtaining it from a friend, getting chased by a man in a monster truck and talking about her dad. Denan's words about her dad not really being her dad had been eating her all day; she didn't think he was right but something about it had made her think if perhaps he had a point. It was true there were things her dad constantly asked her to do jobs taking things he didn't let her see to that old barn, asking her to stay clear of the city and the way he had always tried to talk her out of street racing. Erin turned and walked to the lift going up to her apartment she was just about to unlock her door when she heard someone from the next apartment open up their door.

'Erin' the voice spoke, she jumped alarmed at the sudden intrusion and she turned around her neighbor Sophie Walker stood in the doorway.

'Uh hi Sophie.' Erin said.

'There was a guy here looking for you earlier today.' Sophie said.

'Oh?' Erin asked trying to keep casual about it she wondered if Sophie was referring to the police officers although the had chased her from her apartment.

'Yes.' Sophie said  
'Did they leave their name?' she asked.

'No but he was kind of cute.'

Sophie closed the door to her apartment leaving Erin alone standing outside. She unlocked her door and headed in turning on the lights walking to the couch she left everything on the table and sat down and closed her eyes this was all too much for her to take in and tired out she closed her eyes.

_**Flashback Miami…**_

_Sitting inside the busy café Erin, cautiously looked at everyone. There were some tables taken up by single people, couples and smaller groups. The ones in groups were dressed smartly in business attire while the couples had more casual clothing and looking like they were enjoying the day out. When she turned her attention to the tables with single people she noticed a few of them glancing her way, she had been trying to keep as low a profile as possible since arriving in Miami two weeks ago traveling down the East Coast from New Jersey. At one of the tables not far from her own the guy had his attention taken to the parking spaces outside of the café; she also had a look her eyes wide as she saw a beautiful metallic orange BMW M3 GTS slid effortlessly into the space. It had a black rear spoiler and 18" wheels and a slim line body kit. She wasn't the only one admiring the car with the other people in the café also taking notice conversations stopped and all eyes turned on the car. The front driver's door opened up Erin's hands flew to her mouth trying to hide her loud gasp and she quickly looked away from the window. __*** What is he doing here? * **__She thought._

_ 'Oh my god he is so hot!' one girl squealed to her friend their table right next to Erin. She didn't even want to look anymore and quietly hoped he wouldn't come into the café._

_ 'Oh my god, oh my god he's coming in!' the girl's friend said her voice jumping higher by several notches. __*** Great, now there is no way I'll avoid him. * **__Erin thought; taking a slight peek she saw the door to the café open up and he strode in confidently she drew in a sharp breath taking in the sight of him. From what she could tell he hadn't changed that much it had only been about a year ago when she last saw him though she had tried not to think about it much there was a few too many painful memories. Erin tried to be as discrete as possible she plucked the dessert menu from the side of the table looking at intently though watched him stood at the counter, leaning on it with his elbows talking to the young brunette lady behind it. Erin quietly sighed while watching him that was always one of his issues he could never stop flirting with any women, if there was one he hadn't spoken to he made sure he always did. She diverted her eyes back to menu seeing him begin to turnaround to look around the café she tried to be casual about it but could almost feel as though he was staring but she wasn't sure. The two girls sitting at the table kept whispering and giggling to one another glancing his way Erin almost wanted to groan out loud at their childish behavior._

_ 'He's coming!' one girl said in excitement Erin managed to get a quick look seeing him move in their direction and it was enough to cause her cheeks to go red and it only got worse when she heard him say hello to the girls. She hated that he still had such a profound effect on her even after having not seen him; she was supposed to hate him after what he'd did, just upping and leaving town one night. She decided this was the best time to get up and leave and hope he didn't notice though she knew deep down that was impossible in fact she wouldn't even be surprised if he already knew she was here. Erin placed the dessert menu back in its place she kept her eyes on her own task and didn't let herself be distracted by his presence; she'd tucked her phone into her pocket and stood up and walked straight past the table and headed for the door. She pulled it open and being unable to resist she had a quick look back noticing him starring her way she smiled shyly then walked out moving straight over to her car. She did hear the café's door open a few more times while she took her car keys from her pocket and didn't think anything of it until she was just about to slide the key into the door lock she didn't have to guess she knew who was standing behind her._

_ 'It's been a while.' She remarked not turning around._

_ 'Yes.' He replied._

_ 'So.' She turned to look at him._

_ 'How've you been?' he asked she shrugged her shoulders._

_ 'Ok I guess.'_

_ 'I'm sorry about your dad I heard what happened.'_

_ 'Thanks, yeah it was kind of rough for a while; but I did get to spend a little time with my mom and her new family,'_

_ 'I did want to come back you know.' He began to say Erin put her hand up to stop him._

_ 'Let's not go there ok? I think your actions said plenty that night.'_

_ 'We can't kid ourselves Jack, things probably weren't going to happen considering your bigger love of racing.' She answered._

_ 'It wasn't like that at all.' He said she shook her head._

_ 'I'm really not interested in hearing your excuses nearly a year later. The fact you were telling me one minute you did care and in the next you had to leave out of the blue.' She added she knew he was hurt his expression said it but she was never really going to forgive him for hurting her the way he had done at least not for a little while._

_ 'Anyway what are you doing here in Miami?' she asked._

_ 'Just passing through really.' He said._

_ 'Oh, you leaving so soon?' she asked._

_ 'I can't stay in places for too long but I'll probably be here for a few days.' He said._

_ 'Oh ok I guess you can't talk about it.'_

_ 'Not really no.'_

_Erin thought about it they were sort of friends and even though she still held that bit of anger towards Jack she also couldn't hide her true feelings about him._

_ 'I'm not sure how long I intend on staying here so, if you're ever free than maybe let me know.' She remarked she saw him smile._

_ 'Sure.'_

_**End**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

She opened her eyes taking a few minutes to adjust to the light the knocking at the door occurred again almost sounding desperate to get inside.

'Ok, ok I'm coming.' She grumbled getting off the couch she lumbered over to the door and roughly pulled it open her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

'J—Jack!' she exclaimed, he was hunched over leaning against the wall breathing heavily. His head looked up through blurry eyes he managed to smile slightly, she could not believe the state he was in; his faced looked bad and it was clear he had been attacked.

'Get in here' she said quickly ushering him inside and locking her door she raced to the freeze grabbing the ice pack.

'What in the hell happened to you and how did you find me?' she asked handing the ice pack to him.

'Thanks.' He placed it to the back of his head wincing for a moment.

'I've kind of been in hiding for the past week. Planned to get out of here this morning but I heard, word is you were in town.' He said.

'Yeah not long.' She replied.

'It doesn't really explain as to how you've now got a bloody face though,' she added.

'Had a few run-ins with some not so friendly racers today as well.' He said she chuckled.

'Well I guess not much has changed then if you weren't busy finding some new girl to flirt with then you happened to be in trouble.' She said he laughed lightly as well.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

'Not again.' Erin groaned this wasn't the best time to have any more visitors.

'Should I-?'

'No, no it's fine.'

She went to the door pulled it open again.

'Denan. Um-hey, what are you doing here?' she asked trying to be casual.

'I got a call someone said there was a guy lurking around the area.' He said.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, so I just wanted to come by and make sure you're all right.'

'Thanks but it's ok.' She answered from behind she heard Jack get to his feet.

'I had better be going anyway.' He said she turned around to him not seeing Denan's surprised look.

'Don't be ridiculous you can't go back out there like this.' She said he shook his head.

'It is probably best I don't stay in one place for too long.' He remarked pointedly she knew what he meant he leaned in and kissed her cheek and ignoring Denan he stepped past him and walked off down the corridor and turned the corner.

'Anyway.' Denan remarked she looked at him.

'Well thanks for coming by I appreciate it.' She said he nodded his head.

'It's not a problem, I actually should be going anyway I want to check in on Eddie and see what else he's been up to.' He said.

'Ok maybe I'll see you tomorrow.' Erin answered.

'Yeah sure.' He agreed he waited until she closed her door then he strode purposely down the corridor when he rounded the corner the other man was still there he had his back to Denan and waited for the lift.

'So.' Denan said he stepped forwards Jack didn't show he saw him.

'You're a friend of Erin's I take it.'

This did get a reaction and he looked towards Denan with a bit of a crocked smile on his face.

'I guess you could say that.' He said.

'We go way back.'

The lift stopped and opened up the two men walked in saying nothing Denan was nearest to the buttons and pressed for the main lobby entrance.

'Then you must know her real well then.' He added.

'I do.'

'So were you ever aware of anything unusual she did with her father?'

Jack frowned he wondered just what this guy was trying to get at with his question.

'Look I don't know what you want whatever it is you're thinking don't waste your time. Erin is one of the best racers I know and she hasn't crossed any lines illegally. Her father was a good person as well and he would have done anything for his daughter.' He answered the lift stopped and the two got out walking straight out of the apartment building Denan walked a little bit slower he watched Jack stride to a car parked at the furthest end of the parking space it was a black BMW M3 GTS and looked very impressive and Denan was sure this guy was also a street racer. The car revved up and sped off onto the main street fleeing around the bend the sound of its engine was only heard for a few more seconds before the silence returned. Denan climbed into his car he sat in it for a few minutes glancing to the front passenger seat he picked up the folder and started to flip through it again he skipped past the papers he had already seen until he came to one right at the back of the folder he was glad Erin hadn't seen this part yet. There was about 10pages clipped together and on the front a profile photo was attached to it; he studied the image closely it was definitely the same guy he just saw he checked the name: Jack Rourke.

Author's note: The character of Jack Rourke came about when I played Need for Speed: The Run so thanks to EA for giving the game a character, we can at least put a face/name to when playing the games.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: _**_I was feeling pretty good after the last chapters so I kept going and wrote this one, took a few extra days and it is a bit longer than the previous. Still I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 13**

After a warm shower Erin made a few snacks and retreated to her bedroom for a little peace and quiet; she went to her wardrobe moving aside different items including boxes and bags, she found the one box she wanted stood up and carried it over to her bed. She lifted the lid on the box and inside it contained a stack of colored photographs ranging from her childhood and up until just before her father died. Erin sighed looking through the photos it all brought back a range of emotions for her, some made her smile and some brought a few tears to her eyes. She kept on looking through the photos; curious as each one always looked new, she came across a small batch of photos of her parents back in Las Vegas before she was born. Her mum and dad looked so happy and in love standing together with big broad smiles on their faces their arms around each other in the backdrop of the city at night and her mum looked quite heavily pregnant too. Her dad Richard had dirty blond hair with a fair complexion while her mother Martha had shoulder length black hair matching her Asian skin tone, Erin had much of her mother's side rather than her father's though she vaguely recalled her mom saying she had her dad's competitive streak and life style especially with racing fast cars.

'Who is that?' she said quietly noticing a person stood further in the background of the photo and was also looking directly at the couple a deep frown on their face and when she inspected closer she saw it was a man. He looked to be of similar age to her own father except he had a tan complexion with light brown hair and unlike her own father this man was dressed in a business suit and looked very sophisticated. Erin continued to flip through the photos her eyes widen in the next group of photos; these ones were much older and in black and white rather than color there was little of her father and in-contrast there was lots of her mother during her younger days and to Erin's surprise the same man in the business suit was with her mother.

'They must have known each other as kids or something.' She said; she had spent several months with her mother's family. Her second husband Shaun Warner apparently worked in some business but never said and he and her mother had two kids of their own; twin boys Cody and Stuart Warner. Erin had been uncomfortable around her stepfather, he had always made it known his dislike towards her and what she did in fact she also got the feeling he looked at her in distain especially since she had one different parent. She put those photos aside and moved on back to the colored photos again and these ones showed her from just a few years ago before her father's death but after her mother had left them to be with her second husband. There were photos of her inside and outside of the garage, next to different cars, Richard was always interested in working with cars primed for rally racing like the Suburus and Mitsubishis then he had become heavily involved with muscle and exotic cars and then gradually on street racing cars including moving the ones he worked on for rally racing. She stopped, for a second looking at two photos a smile slowly came across her face as she studied each one of her and Jack before things had even got to being complicated between them. Back then they were great friends being young and getting along well without problems. Then of course much stronger feelings started to come into the situation for the both of them; she remembered when he told her about his feelings and the way she had struggled with it and she hadn't really been able to tell him about her own feelings though according to him she didn't need to say it he could tell straight away. Thinking about it now Erin could only shake her head, even with him turning up suddenly tonight she knew it wouldn't change their situation and she just couldn't bring herself to drop everything for him; after all it was clear he was still running from something or someone and she had Denan and didn't want him involved with her previous history especially now it wouldn't be fair. She put the photos aside and continued to dig through the box and right at the bottom she found a small stack of folded up paper unfolding it she didn't recognize the handwriting but it was neat and easy to read her eyes widen.

'What?' she exclaimed. The first note was short and simple and all it said was:

_**Pay me the money otherwise you're both dead.**_

She opened the next note and it too had very little writing.

_**I will make sure you never survive. Nobody denies me any victory.**_

Erin was confused she wondered who had been writing these notes to her parents and if these were threats of some kind why her parents had kept it.

'Are they trying to tell me something?' she asked. She looked at the time it was starting to get late here but she needed answers this was confusing and possibly the only person who might have a clue is her mother she picked up her mobile scrolling through the list she got to her mom's number and started to write a message then sent it off. She hadn't even put her phone down when it beeped.

'That was quick.'

She opened up the return message a frown crossed her face there was only one word.

_No._

'She doesn't want to talk to me?'

Erin again went through her list of contacts she stared at his name for a second wondering if it was such a good idea.

'Damn it just call.' She muttered and dialed.

'Hey Jack.'

'Hey. Is everything ok with you?' he asked she hesitated a moment.

'Well…not really, there has just been a few odd things going since I've been here.' She replied.

'Ok, hang on I'll come around if you want.' He remarked again she was hesitant though had to push her doubts to one side all they were going to do is talk.

'That would be good.' She said at last.

'Ok I'm on my way.

'I'll leave the door unlocked'

'Thanks I'll see you soon.'

She hung up and put her phone down she looked back at the photos and the notes there was a few more she had yet to read but she wasn't sure she wanted to look at anymore and recalling Denan's comment about her father just added to her headache so instead she left her bedroom and walked out to the lounge sitting on the couch she closed her eyes and breathed out deeply her mind taking her back to the beginning of the relationship when she met Jack.

_**Flashback…**_

_The night was still early and yet it also felt late, shops were closed and streets were slowly vacating giving the city an empty eerie feel. Erin kept her head down as she walked along the street towards home after work her dad had been against the idea of allowing her to walk the streets at night he felt it was far too dangerous for her being only 17-years-old. Erin though had managed to convince him to allow her to walk; she knew the dangers was born here and knew all the short cuts and how to escape danger if it happened. Her real reason though is she wanted to pass by the street racing tonight as she had always done lately but even more so in the past week to watch a particular racer. He was always driving the navy blue Skyline GT-R34 and so far from what she had seen he was winning every race he entered. She knew it was crazy to be so mesmerized by just one racer but this guy was amazing he showed all the skills needed to be a great racer, and every time she had watched him it only made her more and more curious about the scene in these nighttime activities._

_ 'Hey little one.'_

_Erin was startled turning around she looked to her left a small group of three guys whom looked to be slightly older than her and they were lingering around she noticed bottles of half empty vodkas in their hands._

_ 'You want a drink?' one guy asked she shook her head._

_ 'No thanks.' She answered she turned and faced forwards again._

_ 'Hey now! Where you going?' the same guy yelled she quickened her pace keeping her head down she could hear the fast footsteps of the guys following behind she was starting to panic she glanced around her seeing if there was some way she could escape the group. She felt a hand on her shoulder roughly pulling her to a stop._

_ 'Hey sweetie, come on now you don't need to run.' The same voice said._

_ 'Let me go.' She said meekly the guy threw his head back and laughed it was a cold loud laugh his three two friends also laughed._

_ 'Let you go. Yeah right, we can't let a pretty little one like you go roaming the streets by yourself it really isn't safe. Didn't your parents teach you anything?' he asked she remained quiet._

_ 'Ah the silent type that is good I like girls who don't talk back to me.' He added the smirk appeared on his face she didn't like the look at all._

_ 'Just please let me go. I was minding my own business,' she remarked his grip on her shoulder tightened and he leaned in closer to her and she nearly chocked at the stench of the vodka on his breath._

_ 'You aren't going anywhere in fact you are staying right here with me.' He answered. They all heard a loud screech of tires come into earshot they all looked around to the main street Erin quietly gasped she recognized the navy blue Skyline. The cars' wheels screeched again and it made a straight line for them._

_ 'What the hell!' the three guys yelled they spread quickly and the guy with a hold on Erin shoved her to one side she fell to the ground in a heap the car suddenly stopped she whipped around it was right next to her the door flew open._

_ 'Get in!' he yelled she scrambled to her feet getting into the front passenger's seat pulling the door closed, instantly the car was in reverse and took off down the street. She briefly looked over at him surprised to see him at all even if she had been watching him race of late._

_ 'You ok there?' he asked._

_ 'Um… yeah thanks.' She said he glanced at her for a moment and smiled she felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink he focused back on the road and she noticed he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a gray t-shirt that was covered by a tan leather jacket._

_ 'How did you know I was there?' she asked._

_ 'Your dad called me and said you were walking home on your own and he was worried.' He answered._

_ 'You know my dad?'_

_ 'Sort of yeah, see when I bought this car it was completely wrecked and needed a lot of work. I'd heard his garage was the best place for parts and repairs.' He explained._

_ 'Oh ok.' She answered she hadn't see him around her dad's garage she guessed when he was in she was probably off at school or something else._

_ 'So.' He said._

_ 'Are you into street racing much?'_

_ 'A little bit I've watched some races it seems pretty cool.' She replied._

_ 'Yeah I've seen you around at some of the meets.' He said._

_ 'Oh.'_

_She looked at the scenery outside her face starting to get warm again she hoped he hadn't figured out she was only going there to watch him race._

_ 'Do…um…you know where to go?' she asked._

_ 'Yeah I do don't worry your dad told me I was to get you back home.' He answered._

_Soon the Skyline stopped outside of the two-story house Erin lived in with her dad their front lawn was surprisingly neat even though her dad and her weren't home often to look after it she saw the driveway was empty it looked like she would be alone at home for a few more hours wile her dad went to one of his secret meetings in town._

_ 'Thanks.' Erin replied._

_ 'You're welcome.' He remarked she nodded her head and opened the door._

_ 'Wait.'_

_ 'I didn't catch your name' He said._

_ 'Erin.'_

_ 'Jack.'_

_She smiled and got out closing the door she started to head up to the house._

_ 'Maybe I'll see you around the races again?' he asked calling after her she looked back over her shoulder he had wound the window down there was a little grin on his face._

_ 'Yeah maybe.'_

_**End**_

Erin opened her eyes she heard noises coming from the kitchen panic gripped her and she jumped to her feet making a dash into the kitchen.

'Whoa slow down.' Jack said he was stood at the kitchen counter with two mugs he was just about to pour water from the kettle into the mugs he looked up when she came in.

'Oh, um…hi. Sorry I didn't realize you were already here.' She said.

'Yeah just go in about five minutes ago I saw you asleep so didn't want to wake you up yet.' He said she nodded they were both silent he carried on pouring the water while she stood by they could feel the slight tension in the air.

'So is everything all right then? You sounded a little worried about something when you rang.' He said.

'Well you knew my dad pretty well before you met me so I wondered if there was you know anything unusual you remember about him.' She said he frowned.

'Not really; I know he always worked hard and wanted his business to be successful and he also was protective of you.' Jack answered.

'So like you didn't notice or see or hear anything odd when you came by the garage?' she asked he shook his head.

'No not that I remember. He always appeared to be all business.' He replied she still looked a little troubled.

'Remember when I told you about that bank job?'

'Yeah.'

'You can't tell me that is something a normal parent will ask from their child.' She said.

'Ok Erin what are you trying to get at now?' he asked she sighed.

'I don't know it was something Denan said to me when I told him, he wanted to know the place I took the money and the barn was completely destroyed.' She said Jack was surprised.

'Burned down?'

'Yeah. Some guy who apparently lives in the area said he knows nothing about it even though it is on his property and then we got chased by a monster truck.' She explained.

'Right ok that makes sense.' He said with a bemused look she laughed.

'I had a similar look on my face too it was all very weird. There was also a stack of photographs that turned up on my door step earlier today and it was of me in Jersey and Miami.' She continued.

'Then I just found some strange threatening-type notes in a box of photos I've kept none of it made sense so I texted my mom wanting to ask about it and all I got back was a no.' She said.

'This all sounds very odd.' He remarked.

'Exactly that's what I think too. Something is going on I don't know what it is yet.' She said.

'Can I see the notes?'

'Yeah come on.'

They headed to her bedroom she picked up the small stack of notes and handed them to him and he quickly skim read each one e shook his head.

'It looks pretty serious.'

'Yeah and I don't know why my parents kept them I think it was directed to them anyway but its so strange the way each note is so short and to the point.' She said.

'Well you asked me if I noticed anything unusual with your dad so did you notice things?' He asked.

'Sort of, but then I never gave it much thought. Whatever my dad asked me to do or told me I just accepted it.' Erin answered she sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought for a moment.

'There were a few occasions when I'd go over to the garage after school and I'd see these guys who were always really well dressed in black suits talking to dad they sometimes sounded angry even aggressive but he was always able to talk them out of something they wanted to do or wanted to say; and before they left I'd see them give me this sort of creepy look as if they knew something.' She explained. Jack folded the notes up and put them back into the box he noticed the array of photos spread around and he looked at each one in turn and taking specific notice of two.

'Ah yep.' Erin mumbled quietly when he picked up one of the two photos of the both of them he cracked a sly smile.

'Some good memories there.' He remarked she smiled weakly.

'Yeah.'

Jack looked at her intently for a few minutes he was lost in thought and she didn't feel too comfortable with his look.

'What?' she asked.

'I was just thinking we never really talk about what happened with us.' He said she quickly looked in the opposite direction.

'There is nothing to talk about.' She replied.

'Of course there is.' He said she sighed.

'I really don't want to go down this road Jack, I think you know just as well as I do we will probably say a lot of things without actually meaning it,' she answered he moved some of the photos on the bed and sat down next to her.

'It was like I told you back then, there were just some stuff happening and I had landed myself in a few troubles. The only thing I could do was go away and try to fix it.' He remarked.

'Yeah well it's been like four years and you still apparently haven't fixed it.' She snapped he nodded his head meekly.

'I admit I haven't quite been able to get it all sorted out.' He said.

'In fact I seem to be getting in even more trouble each time.'

Erin couldn't help laughing at him.

'Why shouldn't I be surprised?' she remarked.

'Well regardless of all that it doesn't change how you just left like that, as if I hadn't meant anything,' she added.

'Now that is not true.' He said she raised her eyebrows.

'Oh really? Funny because the timing seemed pretty spot on,' She said he shook his head.

'If it had been my decision alone then no way in the hell would I have left you.' He remarked she stared at him a slightly shocked look on her face and she struggled to find the right words. Jack was just about to speak again when his phone abruptly rang he hastily got up grabbed it from his pocket.

'Hello? Oh, hey Sam.'

'Jack where are you?'

'Just visiting a friend.'

'Look I think you need to drop what it is you're doing and get out of there.'

'Why what's wrong?'

'You know how I've got someone following those guys on your tail?'

'Yeah.'

'Well he says they've found you and they got your car. If you can look out a window or something you'll see them.'

'Ok hang on a second.'

Jack moved from the bedroom into the lounge towards the balcony door; he tried to be as quiet as possible sliding it open he stepped onto the balcony and peered over the side his eye widen seeing the group of seven men gathered around his car; they hadn't done anything to it they just stood around talking to one another in quiet whispers Jack got back on the phone to Sam.

'All right I see them this is just great. I don't how the hell I'm suppose to keep shaking them.' He said.

'Don't worry we will find a way I promise we just have a lot of work cut out for us right now.'

'Yeah I know all right I'll find a way out of here as soon as I can and I'll call you.' He answered.

'Ok good luck.'

'Thanks.'

Jack stared down below again he sighed running his hand over his face beginning to feel the stress of it all he knew no matter what he needed to find a solution to his problems soon.

'You ok there?' Erin asked he spun around to see her leaning against the sliding door he wished he didn't have say what he needed to say.

'Looks I've been found out.' He said nodding with his head to the scene below she didn't bother to go over to have a look she knew what it meant his words has said it.

'So. How do you plan to get out of here?' she asked he shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm thinking about it.' He answered she smirked.

'Yeah I can see you're thinking real hard.' She said sarcastically she moved away from the sliding door back inside he followed and closed the door. Erin went towards the a small key rack hanging on the wall next to the main door she picked up one of keys and turned around holding it out to him.

'I'll let you take the Acura but please try not to wreck it.' She said he smiled.

'I'll look after it I promise.' He replied he walked closer to her and took the car keys from her hand.

'Well I'd better get a move on then.'

'Yeah.'

They both smiled at each other deep down though they both knew this was always going to be only outcome for them and for the time being there wasn't a lot they could do about it.

'Well.' Erin remarked.

'I suppose I might see you around?' she asked tentatively.

'Maybe you never know.' He remarked.

'Now that you're here it is enough reason to come back again,' he added.

Ok well I'd better go and tidy up the stuff then.' She answered she turned and started back towards her room Jack stood still for a few minutes wondering what he should do. There was one side of him that knew what he should be doing and that is to get himself out of here before those guys made a decision to come up and look for him. Then on the flipside he knew what he was leaving behind and even though he had already done it once he had never felt good about it. He shook his head slightly turned around and walked towards the main door and as he got there he put his hand on the doorknob pulled it open; but just before he put a foot outside of it he again paused he looked back over his shoulder to the and he heard a few noises. Right there and then he made up his mind he closed the door and strode off towards the room. Erin was startled and caught completely off-guard and didn't get a word in when he kissed her; and whatever sensible thoughts she had intended to say to him went out the window, he picked her up and shrugged off his jacket and she had her arms wrapped around his neck with her legs on his waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Denan had decided against going by to check on Eddie, he had his own things to try and work out and instead he returned to the scene of the car dealership that had been broke into. The police tape was still there and every now and again a person walking past would stop and take a look before moving on again; the shattered pieces of glass remained scattered along the ground the police had advised for nothing to be touched as they wanted to examine every piece of evidence. At the moment there was no sign of any police cars or officers it was quiet and inside of the dealership the cars, which had been on display, were moved to a safe location to prevent thieves from taking their opportunity. He wasn't a detective and knew nothing about how to survey for unusual things at a scene like this he usually left it up to his friend Jake and the rest of the police but something this event made him think perhaps the police didn't know much and were only treating it as the usual break-in. He looked around him making sure nobody was around and then he ducked underneath the yellow tape; inside was even more scattered broken pieces of glass Denan continued to walked in going for the first room he noticed. The wooden door had a gold and brass name plaque with the name: Royce Major CEO. Denan pushed open the door going into the office he was surprised to see this room hadn't any damage from the break-in the desk was still in the middle of the room, shelves were tidy and the filing cabinet was still standing. He went to the cabinet trying each drawer they wouldn't budge he then moved to the desk but the drawers too were locked, and finally he scanned the shelves his gaze settling on the line of framed photographs and trophies. From what Denan knew of this man Royce, he too was at one time one of the great rally car drivers in Las Vegas he'd won more than a thousand individual races and the stacked trophies were a good reminder of his talents. The photographs were of him standing proudly next to his chosen vehicle at the time and some had other people posing in the photo with him. Denan noticed one in particular he took it off the shelf to inspect Royce was there, stood in front of a green Mitsubishi OZ Rally car and standing with him was another man; and he was about the same height though with far less crease lines on his face.

'Something interest you son?'

Denan jumped back in shock he knocked into the desk sending the pen stand sprawling to the ground and spilling its contents all over the floor. He looked up his eyes needed a bit of an adjustment to the dim lighting inside and he saw a tall figured stood in the doorway of the office.

'Uh-hi.' He said the figure stepped out from the darkened shadows Denan recognized him as Royce Major.

'Sorry to just barge in like this; I heard your work place got trashed.' He remarked Royce nodded his head.

'Yes; well I am not at all surprised it has drawn a lot of attention. My business has been doing well for years since I had it set up.' He said.

'Who is the guy with you in this photo?' Denan asked, pointing to the one he was looking at before being interrupted.

'Richard Henderson.' Royce answered he walked over to his desk bent down and began picking up the scattered pens and pencils.

'Did you ever meet his daughter?' Denan asked Royce looked up a slight frown on his face as he studied the young man in front of him.

'He used to come around here every now and again with his daughter and his wife; then when the wife left he wasn't here as much but I saw him occasionally. Things got difficult apparently and he tended to stay at his garage and work long hours; he did well for himself from what I heard; people liked him, said he was very personable and knew everything. He recommended the right cars to the right people it was like a gift or something.' Royce explained.

'I heard the other day his daughter was back roaming the streets or something and it doesn't surprise me.' He added.

'Oh?' Denan asked.

'Yeah; my nephew is new to racing but he likes it and once to get more into it and he saw her racing…what's that guy's name…Eddie I think it was.' Royce remarked Denan only nodded his head.

'Ok well it was nice talking to you but I should get going.' He said.

'All right then.' Royce said he waved Denan off and resumed picking up the scattered items, Denan quickly left the dealership and walked briskly down the street and turned the corner he got into his car and started up the engine and as he slowly drove from the parking space back onto the main road he had a nagging feeling something was definitely going on and whatever it was it had to do with Erin. He just wasn't sure at the moment how she was even involved she knew very little of her history, at least that is what she is telling him but he wasn't so sure. His phone beeped he quickly pulled it form his pocket and with one hand on the steering wheel Denan pressed a few buttons and opened up the text message from Kurt.

_Ed wants a word_

_With u asap_

'What does he want?' he muttered shaking his head he closed his phone and dropped in the front passenger seat and focused on the road.

Denan parked his car along the curbside directly out the front of a three-story town house, the front yard was quite large with a neatly cut lawn and a few sprinkling of flowers. Just off to the side of the house was the four-car garage its door left wide open and only Eddie's cars were parked inside the rest of the crew had to keep their cars lined up in the driveway. He saw Kurt and Chad stood by their respective cars talking to one another bottles of beer in-hand.

'Well, well look at who decided to show up finally.' Chad remarked Kurt laughed.

'So you finally managed to leave your girlfriend alone at last eh?' he added Denan rolled his eyes he brushed past them and continued on towards the backyard. It was twice as large compared to the front the grass had also been kept relatively neat; there was a small patch of concrete at one end with a basketball hoop, an in-ground swimming pool and a very large barbecue / entertainment area though it was never used much as Eddie was not a very social person and kept a very small company.

'Oh so you decided to come and see us after all.' Melissa said sarcasm in her voice she was sitting on one of the deck hairs dressed in pink denim shorts and a matching pink boob tube top.

'I'm surprised you even noticed when you're far too busy worrying about your next choice of nail polish,' he snapped she just laughed.

'So touchy.' She answered he quietly swore under his breath and continued on to the house he saw Eddie and Dirt at the small dining table they looked to be in a deep discussion, he walked up to the glass sliding door and opened it the two guys stopped talking and turned around. Eddie gave Dirt a meaningful look he got up and stepped past Denan headed outside.

'Sit down.' Eddie said Denan shook his head he folded his arms across his chest.

'Come on off it Ed let's not try and pretend we're close and friends.' He answered Eddie laughed coyly.

'You do have a point. So what's so interesting about that crazy chick?' he asked.

'Why?'

'Look I know you wouldn't just go wandering off after some racer chick without reason.' Eddie answered.

'I don't see how it has anything to do with you.' Denan said.

'It's got everything to do with me. Don't you forget this is my city and I know everything that goes on in it and who the people are, so instead of wasting our time why don't you just tell me what I need to know.'

'Only if you tell me what it is you and Dirt are up to.'

'That isn't any of your business.'

'Well then we have nothing further to discuss.'

Denan tried to keep the smile off his face seeing the frustrated look cross Eddie's he headed on past the kitchen and dinning area to the lounge and to the hallway and climbed up the stairs.

They were quiet as they sat on the couch quietly sipping on their cups of tea, Jack had a shower and was back in his previous clothes while Erin had on a matching pair of forest green sweat pants and top.

'I guess those guys have gone for now.' She remarked.

'Yeah probably I just hope whatever they did to the car is not too bad.' He said she raised her eyebrows.

'Was it not there when you had a look?'

'No. So my guess they had it towed.' He answered.

'Or something worse,' she said trying to make a light joke he smiled.

'Yeah probably.'

'So.' She said.

'Thanks for the drink.' He remarked.

'You're welcome.'

They were silent again, fighting with their own inner thoughts knowing what was to happen next yet unsure of how they wanted it to end.

'I guess you'll have to be a bit more careful when you're driving.' Jack said.

'Oh?'

'Yeah well with just the one car now you wouldn't want to mess it up.'

'Oh I'm not worried these guys here are just all rookies' really. I mean Eddie tries to act all big and tough because he's never been beaten, that is of course until I embarrassed him the other night.' She remarked.

'So I heard you were and are still quite the talk of the city.' He said she just tried to shrug it off.

'Ah it is no big deal besides I did learn from one of the best.' She added with a sly grin he returned her grin.

'I didn't really do anything.'

'Yeah, you're right you didn't except for always yelling at the top your lungs when I went too wide on the corners!' They both laughed. He finished off his tea and stood up she did the same and together they walked towards the front door Erin had her hand on the doorknob and was just about to open it when he put his own hand on top of hers, she looked up at him quizzically.

'Something up?' she asked.

'I just …I just don't want you to think after earlier, that is it for us or anything like that.' He said.

'I know what you're trying to say Jack, and you know as much as I do appreciate it, maybe it is best we don't make any unnecessary promises.' She replied.

'Besides if things do work out for us then I'm sure it will. Just maybe until then we don't get ourselves caught up in wanting it all.' She answered.

'Yeah I know what you mean.' He agreed she opened the door he moved around her and stepped out but quickly turned back to face her.

'I will be back.' He said she smiled lightly and nodded her head.

'I know you will.'

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets he made sure he still had the car keys and with a defeated sigh he started to walk down the corridor, Erin waited and watched until he had turned the corner, she too sighed and turning back around she closed the door resting her head against it. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check she hadn't realized it was going to be this hard. The last time, it had hurt, his leaving but she had spent more time being angry she never saw the other side of her own feelings, but not again the opposite had happened and she was left feeling empty. _*** Get a grip Erin! He's gone and for good reason now it is time to focus on what you need to do! * **_She thought. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down she walked away from the door; picked up the two cups heading for the kitchen and left it in the sink and heard her mobile beep. She frowned wondering who would be sending her a message, going back to her room she picked up her phone and opened up the text.

_I knw wat u said_

_Bout not makin promises._

_Jst don't forget I will cum_

_Bk for u._

She couldn't help but laugh she wouldn't have expected anything less from him so she wrote down a message of her own.

_Well if tat is wat_

_U say then I'll hve_

_2 hold u 2 it!_

She sent the message and started to tidy up around the room again as she was supposed to have down before getting interrupted.

The next evening racing was back on the agenda for Erin; she wasn't about to lose sight of her ultimate goals getting her dad's business running and getting to the top of the racing ranks here. By the time she arrived in the central city it was full of racers and team members with music pumping from every corner and bright lights at every corner. She was surprised to see a hot dog stand on the side walk being run by a middle-aged man he was happily cooking the meat and grilling onions while chatting away to anyone who would listen she hadn't seen anything like it. Erin saw Denan stood alone by his car and with arms folded across his chest a scowl across his face, she hoped he had forgotten about yesterday so she walked confidently towards him.

'Hey.' She said he turned towards her the scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

'Hey, it is quite a big crowd here tonight.' He answered.

'I noticed, it is rather odd seeing a hot god stand here.' She remarked he laughed.

'Yeah! I was surprised too but rumor has it one of the teams ordered it because he was always complaining there was nothing to eat during the night.' He answered.

'So. How was your friend?'

'Who?' She frowned before she understood.

'Oh right…yeah…he was ok. It wasn't too bad the injury thing you saw.' She said.

'Wrong place and wrong time I guess?'

'Something like that.'

'I spoke to him for a bit and he said you guys go way back.'

Erin tried not to look too shocked.

'Well he is right we do or did.' She said Denan arched his eyebrows curious by her correction.

'Look can we not talk about him? It's something that is pretty personal to me.' She added.

'Ok no worries. Anyway I went past the dealership yesterday.' He said.

'Did you find anything of interest?'

'I met the owner Royce. He didn't seem at all phased by the break-in and I found that a little interesting. He knew a bit about your dad too and he'd seen you a few times.' Denan explained Erin nodded her head.

'Yeah my dad used to take my mom and me to Royce's place. I didn't really know him until it came to getting my first car and the other two cars.' She remarked.

'So this is the one who trounced Eddie.' Someone remarked; Erin and Denan looked behind them seeing two guys of similar age and dressed in matching blue overalls their reddish brown hair styled perfectly into place with a thick layer of hair gel.

'Yes, that I am.' Erin said one of the two guys had a crocked smile spread across his lips he stepped around the car and stood directly in front of her, she noticed he was only a few inches taller and quite solidly built.

'So, a girl like you thinks she can rule the roads eh?' he asked.

'Yes of course, and unlike some people who can only talk the talk I can talk and walk it.' She said he laughed.

'The only thing girls like you are worth anything is doing everything us guys require on and off road.' He said he burst out laughing at his own sick comment and his friend also laughed, as did a few other people within earshot.

'Why you…how dare you make such an assumption!' she yelled the guy stopped laughing although the smile remained on his face she stepped up towards him but Denan quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her away; the guy laughed even more and he wagged his finger.

'Now, now having a bad temper is not an attractive asset for a pretty one like you,' he said she cursed under her breath.

'Get out of here Frank.' Eddie growled stepping into view; the guy named Frank rolled his eyes he wagged his finger in Eddie's direction.

'Don't you come around and tell me what to do Ed. Someday I'll be the reigning top king and you will be down in the dumps!' Frank answered Eddie folded his arms across his chest he glared at Frank for a brief moment and then looked to Chad, Kurt and Dirt the three guys nodded their head and moved forwards.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' he yelled, Dirt grabbed him by his elbows and started herding him away from the group. Chad moved to Frank's colleague as well and they were escorted through the throng of people. Eddie, satisfied with his work glanced at Erin and Denan they were looking at him with bemused expressions on their faces.

'I wasn't here to help you if that is what you're thinking.' He snapped and turned around walking away Melissa gave them a cold stare in contrast then she followed Eddie back to their own cars.

'What is with them?' Erin asked.

'I don't know. He said to me last night he wanted to know what I knew about you, I refused and instead asked what him and Dirt were planning, because I know they are up to something; so since he reused I didn't bother saying another word.' He explained Erin nodded her head thankful he didn't share anything with Eddie; she was starting to think maybe Eddie and Dirt might be involved. Back when it was the four-way race between her, Denan, Eddie and Melissa and she remembered the guys have some secret discussion with each other.

'Do you think they might be behind the odd stuff that keeps happening to me?' she asked.

'I haven't got any idea. Anyway, you should know, with you beating Eddie in those races it definitely has caught lots of attention.' Denan said she laughed.

'So everyone keeps telling me.'

'Look over there.'

He pointed to the sidewalk only 100meters away she had a look; and her eyes widen in shock seeing a line of photographers and reporters with cameraman jammed in as well.

'What is this?' she asked.

'You created the hype and now, everyone wants to see you in action.' He said.

'But you don't need to freak out too much. This is actually a pretty good thing because around here if you get noticed, then you can get in the public medium. You know, on TV and magazines stuff like that and it is worth it.' He remarked.

'Oh. But I thought people here hated street racers and wanted it removed so why would it prove popular?' she asked.

'Society is a bit weird in what it wants; so yes they are trying to find ways to eliminate us but, I think sometimes they are fascinated by our way of life.' He said.

'That is how Eddie got as well-known and hated by people.' Denan added.

'When he arrived here he was like all of us; nobody knew him and nobody care and the other ugy who used to run the streets treated like a kid all the time. So Ed went out there and let his driving do all the talking, people stood up and took notice and all the magazine people wanted him reporters he was Mr. Popular for a long time.'

'So it all just faded after a while?' she asked.

'Yeah, he just wasn't interesting to them anymore; he raced less after knocking the other guy off and just hung around watching other people race. Then if he really felt like it he'd take part but he usually waits until the big race where he's got to defend his crown.' Denan explained she nodded, watching the reporters closely. One woman dressed very casually was stood directly in front of the cameraman and she held a microphone up to her mouth she looked to be speaking quiet fast and with her free hand she was pointing behind, in front and next to her.

'That is Rebecca Sheen and she is one person you got to stay away from because she will always have something negative to say. She can't find anything positive about racing or us, and she loves to try and get a big story scoop.' He said.

Eddie walked out past Denan and Erin, again with Melissa trailing after him then followed by Chad, Kurt and Dirt; the music started to die down a bit and conversations stopped and attention looked in the direction.

'He loves this bit; it is one of the times he actually gets active around the racing because he knows people are watching. Even though he has lost a lot of that attention from the public's standpoint he will use it to his advantage,' Denan added. Eddie made sure he was in view of everybody he had his arms folded across his chest as though surveying his many slaves, he then looked over and nodded at Dirt whom moved forwards and handed in the PA System. Eddie flicked the switch and brought it up to his mouth.

'Listen up tonight we do things differently. As you can see we got lots of camera people around there is interest in what we do. Make sure you rat bags don't disappoint and let me down.' He said.

'We will begin with the usual single races and any one of you can enter.'

He was looking directly in Erin's direction she didn't move Denan gave he a nudge she glanced sideways at him.

'Shh.' She muttered.

'Then, in the next lot I will have teams of two taking part and we will see which pair come out on top.' He added Erin arched her eyebrows curious as to why he had decided to run it this way and she wondered if it had anything to do with their little race just a few days back.

'Did you all get that? I won't be repeating myself.' Eddie answered he made a gesture with his free hand to his teammates.

'These guys will be giving you the orders for the rest of the night so pay attention otherwise you'll miss out.'

He clicked off the PA system and shoved it back to Dirt then strode off disappearing into the crowd while completely ignoring the loud shouts coming from the reporters.

'Ok so what was that all about exactly?' Erin asked Denan shook his head a light smile on his face.

'I think it was pretty obvious, at least to me it was not sure about you.' He said she frowned.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Well; Ed obviously wants you to do a heck of a lot of racing tonight; my guess he has planned something though I don't know what but maybe something a bit like revenge. You know considering what you did to him so he must be trying to find a way to return the favor.' He explained she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

'What is it with guys and their egos?' she muttered.

'We're sensitive.' He said she smirked.

'Yeah. Right as if.'

She left Denan alone and started to make her way back to her car; she didn't fail to noticed the others drivers and crowd glancing in her direction. Some of them just stared while a few others pointed and spoke to their fellow friends.

'Hello there.'

Erin swiveled around and came face-to-face with the journalist Denan had told her was named Rebecca.

'Uh-hi.' Erin remarked unsure of how she was to suppose to approach this situation.

'So, you're the one everyone has been talking about apparently.' Rebecca remarked.

'I guess so.'

'Well it is so great to meet you. My name's Rebecca.' She added sticking out her hand Erin accepted the handshake though suspicious.

'Tell me about yourself then.' She added.

'I-um-there isn't that much to say really.' Erin said.

'Oh; come on don't be silly. A girl like you, turning up here, and beating the hell out of Eddie the street racing genius is un-heard of. People want to know all about you, how you did it, and why you know typical stuff.' Rebecca replied Erin frowned.

'Why?'

'Ok you might be new here but for your information I am the one who delivers all the latest hip and happening news in this place. When it has to be reported I'm there and I deliver and do it better than anybody else.'

'So instead of just mucking around here we should just get down to business. You tell me everything about you and I will help to make you a household name.' She explained.

'Sorry but no thanks I'm really not interested.' Erin said.

'We can negotiate a special deal.'

'Back of Sheen.' A deep and rough voice snapped, the two women looked around seeing a burly looking man dressed in cargo jeans and a white shirt stride forwards. He had quite muscular arms and on one arm he had a black tattoo, he was quite tall with olive skin his hair was a very dark almost black color and his eyes looked a bit close together.

'Excuse me,' Rebecca said with hands on hips.

'But you are interrupting me at work.'

'I don't care.' He said.

'I told you to back-off don't make me ask twice.'

Rebecca shook her head and muttered obscenities' under her breath.

'Fine but I'll be back and I'll get what I need for my viewers and readership.' She growled the man though remained unmoved watching her stalk away into the crowd. The man then cast his eye over at Erin she didn't feel too comfortable at the way he stared, he said nothing and walked away.

'That was really weird.' She said, pushing it all to one side she got into the car and started up the engine people around began to move out the way and she slowly moved through towards the main road for the first race. As she got there she saw four other guys she had not yet stood next to their cars with each one turning their heads to glance at her. She brought her car to a stop and got out leaving the engine running and the guys stood by their own cars turned their heads around to look at her, a couple of them gave her a sly smile, one wolf whistled and the third had an annoyed look his face and she caught sight of him muttering under his breath. Erin noted the four guys drove different cars; one had a Subaru STI, Mazda Rx -7, Honda Civic and a Toyota Supra. She ignored the guys and instead faced the front where Dirt was stood still with the PA speakerphone in his hands he surveyed each one of the drivers with a suspicious glare for a few more minutes and then he brought the PA up to his mouth and flicked the switch.

'Right, you know how this is going to go down so I'm not going to explain it all again. Put up your stakes for this and hurry up we aren't going to waste any time.' He answered. The guy driving the Sti strode forwards there was an air of confidence in the way he walked up to Dirt and handed over a thick stack of money bills. He turned around walking back to his car giving each of the drivers a nasty dirty look although when his attention became focused solely on Erin a smile spread across his lips ad he made a gesture with his hands pointing towards her and then back on himself followed by a wink. She shock her head and turned her attention in the opposite direction the crowd of people stood quite close by and they admired the cars whispering to each other with most of them even more curious about Erin. All down to her previous races against Eddie without a doubt people would want to see if she could keep up the same high standards even with the racers not in the same class as him. Denan, had seen what happened moments earlier between Rebecca, Erin and the mystery man better known to those in the circle as Caleb Thomas. A racer with a fierce temper and he has be known, in past racers to take winning to extreme lengths as word on the street was he could endanger other drivers if he sees it necessary although this is yet to be proven.

'You're walking a fine line Kempy.' Someone remarked Denan stopped he didn't turnaround.

'I don't know what you're on about.' He answered.

'Like hell you don't know. Hanging out with that chick is only going to land you in a lot of trouble. She is not what she appears to be, there is many things you don't know.'

Denan did turnaround this time and faced Caleb.

'So go ahead and fill me in.' He said making Caleb laugh.

'All you need to know is, she is trouble and the sooner you get out of it the better especially if you want to stay alive.' He added with this as his only parting comment he walked off through the crowd and disappeared leaving Denan stood alone feeling a little bit infuriated and confused.

'All right everybody! We're about to get underway!' Dirt yelled through the PA system.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dirt, Chad and Kurt got the crowd to move back to a safe distance and the drivers got into their cars and were moved up to the start that had been marked with yellow spray paint. Denan stayed a bit further back in the crowd, not wanting to make it obvious while Eddie had gone over to his own car and along with Melissa they sat on the bonnet, like usual Melissa showed no interest in the racing preferring to spend the time texting on her phone and Eddie was giving it all a once over glance now and again and at the same time he quietly enjoyed his drink. Out on the road the four cars had their engines running though remained motionless Erin had managed to get her car to the middle section of the road though she was sure it was only allowed because the guy with the Sti whose name she now knew was Charles wanted to keep her close and within his sights.

'He is such a try-hard.' She mumbled and when she took a sidelong glance to her right she saw him looking straight back at her with the exact same smug smile, and he even wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

'Ugh.'

Erin quickly turned away and focused back on the flat stretch of road in front. Dirt shooed Kurt and Chad away while he walked to the middle and brought the PA system back up to his mouth.

'Now, this is where the fun really begins, we're kicking things off with a quarter mile drag race.'

'These guys have three chances to win the money but in order to do so they will have to win 2 out of the three races.'

'This race ain't just about the car its about the skill, let's see who is willing to put it all on the line.' He explained. He raised his left arm in the air his hand revealing a bright red rag.

'On your marks…get set….GO!'

His hand dropped the red rag and all four cars instantly charged forwards blitzing past him leaving behind a cloud of smoke, burnt rubber and there was even a slight hint of NOS in the air and all that could be seen as the cars flew down the road is a fuzzy blur of colors and it looked like they were still in the same formation as they were at the starting line. The RX-7 had managed to squeeze its front bumper in front of Charles and Erin's cars while the Civic and Supra were not too far behind the pack, both jostling for prime position and avoid being pushed to the back. Erin didn't pay any attention to any of this she just kept her focus on the road needing to concentrate; drag races were always a little bit different and like the drift races one small error of judgment could be costly for a racer. She put her car into second gear and pushed in front of the others though it wasn't long before Charles and RX-7 caught up again she knew they had probably waited for her to make her move she couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

'Oh so they can't make their own decision and have to wait for someone else to go first. Hmm…well you should never trust your competition.' She remarked.

'What the?' she exclaimed suddenly, further down the stretch of open road she just manage to catch sight of a large obstacle of some sort it looked like a truck but instead of facing the road vertically it had been strategically placed at a horizontal angle instead, and leaving little room to pass she only hoped it wasn't an oil tanker truck.

'Shit this is not good.' She said she didn't have a lot of options the cars were still too close together and they were gaining ground on the truck. Erin shut her eyes for a split second moved one hand from the steering wheel flicked up a switch and turned a tap in the clockwise direction.

'Here goes nothing.' The sound of air popping gave her the signal she needed her free hand got back on the steering wheel she mumbled a quick little word and then hit the NOS. She jerked forwards abruptly and as the car sped down the road closing in faster on the truck her eyes stung and her cheeks felt like it was being torn apart. Unable to see properly through her watery eyes she swung her car to the left side and heard a loud blare of a car horn from behind, which was quickly followed by an even louder smash. Erin didn't have the time to turn to look she sped on ahead unaware if any cars were behind her after the sound; she was quickly approaching the end, she could just make out a flood of colors and something that resembled a checkered flag of sorts, it had barely registered with her before she flew past it. She hit the brakes the cars' tires screeched and it took her a couple of seconds to get it under control, and when the car finally came to a stop a cloud of dust and smoke surrounded her but she stayed still with hands on the steering wheel.

'Did that just happen?' she asked out loud; sounds of other car engines brought her from her thoughts as the cloud and smoke began to clear she looked around. Charles, the RX-7 and the Supra all made it across the finish line but the Civic was nowhere to be seen Erin guessed that was the car to make the loud smash noise she hoped the damage to the car wasn't serious and the driver was all right, nobody in the crowd appeared to show very much concern they were too busy cheering the drivers that had made it. Erin opened her door and got out the cheering went up a few more decibels she gave a slight nod at the crowd.

'Well, well'

Erin rolled her eyes refusing to even look in Charles' direction he had a smirk on his face while walking towards her.

'Look, I'm not interested so you shouldn't bother wasting your time.' Erin said still not looking his way.

'Oh come now, don't be like that. It is pretty obvious we have plenty in common, and would make a perfect duo together.' He said she snorted.

'Please.'

'You wouldn't know what you are missing without me.' He added; Erin this time did turn around she cocked one eyebrow up.

'Do you think I am actually that naïve?' she asked Charles' facial expression didn't change he still looked determined and arrogant.

'Nobody has ever turned me down.' He answered.

'Well I am so get a life.' She said and closing her car door she turned away from him and walked off; she noticed some of the people in the crowd were whispering to each other and pointing to something back on the road, Erin glanced over her shoulder just as a tow truck slowly came into view with the Honda Civic attached to the rear the tow truck was also followed by an ambulance.

'Oh no.' She said

'Humph.' Charles said from behind her Erin rolled her eyes she really didn't' want to have him hanging around anywhere near her.

'Hey guys!' someone shouted all of the attention went to a guy standing in the middle of the now empty road, a guy dressed in an all black track suit with a white backward-facing baseball cap waved his arms in the air.

'What do you want?' Charles asked.

'Don't you give my that attitude, all you racers are expected back to the start line now.' The guy remarked.

'But we've just lost a racer they can't be serious.' Erin protested.

'They'll find someone else to take the vacant place now get a move on the TV cameras need to see some action.' The other guys went back to their cars started the engines and headed back to the top of the road Erin though hung back for a few minutes longer, she didn't feel it was right for them to continue on with the racing after what happened, she didn't know what sort of condition the driver of the Honda Civic was in though judging from how badly wrecked the car looked when the tow truck came past it put a sick feeling in her stomach.

_**Flashback…**_

_'Dad I don't know, are you sure you think I'm ready for this?' Erin asked sitting opposite her dad at the dining table while they had an early dinner, Richard scowled deeply at his daughter._

_ 'If I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't even let you anywhere near those rouge drivers out there.' He said._

_ 'You have had all the training I can give you; and you've seen the tactics those drivers use to win.' He added._

_ 'Yes but—'_

_ 'No but's Erin. We are going there tonight, it's your first one and I expect nothing less than a win.' Richard answered he finished the food on his plate stood up rather abruptly and strode to the sink dumping his empty plate in there then turned around._

_ 'Now I've got to make a few phone calls so you get ready and wait for me out front.' He said Erin just nodded her head continuing to eat her meal Richard left the kitchen going towards his office she heard the office door slam shut and then silence. Erin stood up from the table left her plate in the sink as well and; feeling giddy and excited with what was about to happen she bounded off from the dining area and headed over to the garage; flipping the inside light on for several seconds she stood at the doorway leaning against the frame and simply stared at her ca, a black Skyline. At the start she wasn't too fond of the color worried people would assume automatically it would be a guy driving the car. Though according to her dad when they had been out practicing on the track and closed off roads; curious on-lookers had remarked about her ability and the apparent talent and ease with which she controlled the car. Eventually Erin didn't worry what anybody else thought about her even if they felt street racing was only for guys. Erin took the car keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car the indicator lights flashed twice and heard the lock's un-click she stepped up to the driver's side opening the door and before climbing inside she pressed another button attached to the car keys and the garage door slowly began to move. Once the door was completely open she got in started the engine and backed the car out of the garage, night had already fallen the moon was half covered by dark clouds with a few sprinkling of stars. Just as Erin had finished backing out her dad appeared at the entrance of the garage he looked a little bit irritated and possibly even slightly worried Erin climbed out._

_ 'Dad?'_

_ 'I won't be long Erin, you stay here and I'll go and check the place is locked up before we leave.' Richard answered Erin wanted to protest because she knew the security was fine and her dad had nothing to worry about though she knew it would be pointless her dad always made sure security was tight, he didn't want anything to go missing, he didn't want strangers around especially at the garage he had built far too much for it all to be washed away. Richard went back inside closing the door Erin didn't get back into her car she left the engine running and causally looked around at the side street; momentarily her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she spotted two men dressed in casual street attire get out of a car, a white Subaru Forrester and cross the road to the same side of her dad's garage. They stopped and spoke to each other for a few seconds, one guy walked straight past Erin he didn't even give her as much of a glance, and the other guy had disappeared from sight completely Erin frowned wondering where he'd gone too so fast. When she turned to look for the first who had walked past her, he too had gone from sight she walked a little further away from her car towards the side alley leading to the back of the garage but saw nothing and just as she was about to give up and return to her car that was when she heard it. She froze mid-step unsure if the sound came from where she thought it was, it didn't seem right, it wasn't possible. Then almost as if reality suddenly kicked in she spun round broke into a run making as fast as her feet would carry her to the back. What she saw was not what she had expected several things were set on fire, the two men she had spotted earlier stood together laughing her dad was nowhere to be seen._

_ 'Hey!' Erin yelled the two men stopped their conversation turning towards her; and though there wasn't much good light for her to seen she noticed one of the men move his arm upwards and she just made out the sight of a gun._

_ 'You should not be here. If I were you I would keep your mouth shut turn around and go back from where you came.' The first man said._

_ 'Where's my dad?'_

_ 'It's none of your business.'_

_ 'Where is he?'_

_ 'I said shut your mouth.'_

_Erin went to speak again when her head stung in severe pain she winced and cried out; attempting to turn around to see where the sudden pain came from she, instead stumbled forwards her knees became weak causing her to collapse to the ground._

_**End Flashback…**_

Erin shook herself from her thoughts looking at her surroundings some of the crowd had moved off probably to entertain themselves until the next race nobody took any notice of her.

'Hey.'

She saw Denan walking towards her looking a little bit worried.

'Is everything ok? People are wondering what had happened when you didn't come back with the others.' He remarked.

'I'm fine I was just thinking about stuff.' She said.

'Like what?'

'Do you know what happened to the other driver?' she asked.

'The only word I got was he was in a stable condition nothing too serious but he's not going to be racing anymore tonight other then that no one knows,' he said.

'That was crazy having the bloody truck in the middle of the road.' Erin answered.

'Well Eddie likes people to be challenged, he uses it as some type of psychological advantage as he calls it. The more barriers out there for the other drivers, the better he understands their weaknesses and uses it against them when he races.' Denan explained.

'By putting them in danger.'

'Probably.'

Erin didn't like the sound of it her dad had told her many stories when he racing rally racing, the drivers had to face a lot of different obstacles out there, some were unexpected and it always put them to the test but there were times when even those he considered a friend would risk it all just to win.

'Come on they're expecting you in the next race now.' Denan added she nodded her head and got back into her car and with Denan leading the way they re-joined the main group at the other end of the road.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to those who have added this story to their fave lists/alerts and written a review! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter :-)  
**

**Chapter 16**

By the end of the night TV crews were raving non-stop about Erin and her sharp driving skills beating the boys at their own game. She didn't see it as a big fuss but apparently everyone else was and it was making news. Eddie was not at all pleased with the outcome he needed to see if those other racers could not only out-do her but if they were able to extract her weaknesses but they failed to do so and it only infuriated him further. He wasn't helped with the arrival of Caleb, a man he had clashed with a lot through the years. Caleb lived far away from Olympic City and he had no business to be in the area, though Eddie didn't have the time to deal with his rival right at the moment so he got Mel to distract Caleb. Once the races were over and the TV cameras gone all the spectators and drivers moved on for the night, some would probably go back to rest in preparation for tomorrow night's racing while others might continue their own private racing and parties through to the morning. Erin had enough for the night she was tired, the racing was quite draining on her, mentally and physically even though she had racked in quite a bit of cash. Denan had to go back with the rest of Ed's team but she didn't mind she wasn't up for having anybody around at the moment with so many un-expected visitors turning up especially Jack. She wondered where he had gotten to now and if he was all right, whatever troubles he had managed to get into she just wished he'd find a solution. She drove her car into the parking lot shut off the engine and got out.

'Well hello again.'

Startled Erin whipped around quickly coming face-to-face with the man named Caleb; he had a smug smile on his face arms folded firmly across his chest leaning on his car a black jeep.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'We need to talk.' He remarked she huffed.

'No thanks. Whatever it is you have to say I'm not interested, I have no idea who you are and what it is you're doing and to be honest I don't care.' Erin said beginning to walk away.

'No even about your father?' he called out she stopped.

'What about my father?' she asked refusing to turnaround to look at him.

'He was a wanted man.'

Erin did turnaround she burrowed her eyebrows.

'A wanted man you say.'

'Yes. He wasn't as innocent as you may have thought about him. Think about it, the times he had you with him while he got people to break into banks late at night.' Caleb replied.

'How do you know about that?'

'It is irrelevant.' He said standing up straight Caleb opened the drivers' side of his jeep he glanced back at her.

'You should do a little research I think you'll find some interesting things.' He added, climbing in the door closed and the loud grunt of the jeep's engine echoed through the late night. She stared at the jeep until it finally went out of sight her head now lost in thought she remembered finding the notes sent to her parents and the crazy chase by the monster truck. She quickly hurried inside to her apartment dropping everything on the table she ran straight to her bedroom and pulled out the box tipped it over allowing all of its contents to spill to the floor. She got down on hands and knees rummaging through the pile of hand written notes and photographs stacking each one neatly, and when it was all sorted she scooped up each pile and placed it on the bed and kicking off her shoes she went back out of the bedroom to the kitchen Caleb's words kept circling around in her head she didn't know what she was going to find but his words did make her feel uneasy. After she made herself a drink and grabbed some snacks Erin returned to her room climbed onto the bed and got comfortable she looked through the photographs first; aside from the usual shots of family and friends she looked through photographs of her dad's shop and his time racing in the dessert of Las Vegas, with other racers he probably knew during his racing career. There were also shots of different shopping stores; banks, food outlets and even of the local car yards, like the one that was broken into recently and the cinema. Erin had been to all of those places with her father over the years both during the day and at night time when shopping time was over, she remembered sneaking into some of those shops bagging money and giving it to her dad, she had waited outside for him when he and other guys broke in they had ran-sacked so much money from these places; she was surprised they were still in operation. Erin moved onto the notes but before she could take a good look at them an A4-sized yellow envelope caught her attention. On the front cover the words: CONFIDENTIAL was written in black and turning it over she saw her dad's name and home address seeing no stamp on the front she assumed this had been delivered personally instead of being sent and the envelope was quite heavy she also noticed it was unsealed which she found odd for something so confidential but assumed her dad had read it a long time ago and thought nothing about it. She pulled out the thick layer of papers immediately noticing a typed letter at the front her eyes skimmed quickly over it her eyes widen. This was some sort of a informative letter sent to her father from a man named Shaun Warner, whom Erin realized was her mother's second husband, the one she had gone stayed with a few years ago in New York. Shaun never spoke much to her during her stay over there; he barely acknowledged her even though her mother had told him to try and be understanding; though Erin could remember him always intimidating her mother at times. She moved on past the first letter and flipped through the stack skim reading as she went, noting every few pages there was hand written words where some of the typed words has been crossed out and on some of the pages she noticed signed signatures' from her dad and Shaun. Erin didn't know what her step father did he had never elaborated his work whenever she was around her mother said it was important business and he was one of the best, pushing the thought aside she continued to flip through the pages it was becoming more and more obvious this had been some sort of a contract between the two men about something; she got to the last page her jaw dropped open and her eyes widen.

'What!' She cried.

_Everything in Mr. Henderson's possession will be awarded to Mr. Warner if seen fit, and dependent on the circumstances of Mr. Henderson._

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked. It didn't make sense, because if this was supposed to be the binding contract between them then she wondered why her father's shop got trashed in the first place. Wouldn't Shaun have, after Richard died; taken over the place and perhaps kept it running? Shaun had never spoken to her about her father's garage never brought the subject up with her mother as well.

Elsewhere Caleb drove his jeep into an undercover car park no other cars were around until he turned the corner and up the ramp and rounded another corner. He stopped his car in the middle of the parking lot cut off the engine leaving the door open he glanced sideways to the car in front of his own, a white Ford Falcon with tinted windows, after several minutes the passenger door opened; and a man dressed in a black business suit stepped out he straightened his jacket then adjusted the sunglasses on his nose and then turned around.

'So, what's the verdict?' he asked.

'Everything has been on track so far. Eddie has been doing his job.' Caleb answered.

'What about this girl. What is she up to?'

'Henderson's daughter is making a fair bit of noise around the place. Nobody really knows her deal and what she is up, though I have heard a few whispers of her wanting to re-open the business.' Caleb replied the man in the business suit shook his head.

'You had better make sure that does not happen. We will not have some kid running around ruining our trade. We have spent far too much time building it up, Henderson nearly wrecked it when he was alive and there is no way this kid of his is going to do the same.' He said.

'Relax; I've got it under control. I'll be returning to Bayview tomorrow and I'll keep monitoring this place from there.' Caleb said.

'How?'

'Roger, he's been able to stay close with a cop here who's friend races with Eddie's team, or did from what I've been told.'

'Fine. You make sure everything stays exactly as it is, if one thing is so much as out of line it will be your head on the block. Remember that.' The businessman growled he still didn't look at all pleased with the current situation. A lot of money had been put into the street racing business when he struck up the partnership many years ago. It had brought him and his fellow board members a massive fortune however they were all very aware of just how precarious their position is all of the time, especially with racing bosses in charge in the biggest territories across the country. None of these racing bosses could really be trusted everyone had their own side agendas and this guy knew Caleb well enough to know he was usually up to something.

'If something unfolds you and the others need to be informed of I'll make sure you get it.' Caleb added. The businessman simply grunted in reply he opened the car door and slid in the car's engine roared to life and pulled away making it's way through the underground car park. Caleb just smirked to himself as he climbed into his own vehicle, he's waited a very long time for a small window of opportunity to make his move and it has appeared, he would still need to bide a little bit more time so as to avoid drawing any form of suspicion from the head bosses. He had grown tired of running things to their decisions and them gaining all of the monetary profits, it was about time he started raking in all that cash he was going to be his own boss and nobody else.

The next morning Erin drove back to the car dealership and when she arrived construction workers were already there beginning work on replacing the broken glass and fixing up other areas inside the store.

'Hello Erin.' Royce remarked.

'Hi.'

'You're not surprised to see me,' she said he shook his head and stepping around a half empty carton box he moved closer to her.

'Not at all.'

'Why?'

'Well you're very much like your father. People liked him and got on well with him. He spent plenty of time here as you did when you were much younger.' Royce answered.

'Do you know what happened to him?' she asked.

'Only what people tell me. I'm not actually surprised by what had happened.' He said Erin frowned.

'If people liked him as you said then why would somebody want to have harmed him?'

'Richard did get a long with a lot of people, yes and I had heard nothing but god comments about him from my own customers. But, when you're in this type of business you won't always please the masses. There are some crude people out there Erin, and you can never tell the good from the bad. One minute they might seem like they are on your side and the next they turn on you when it suits them. The fact is your father came from a rally-racing background to some people that is the poor side of racing at least when compared to what is done on the streets.'

'He was a laughing stock to the racing folks around here but to his credit he never let what others thought, effect him and he worked extremely hard to earn their praise and respect. As I said it is difficult to please the masses and from what he told me years and years ago there was a group who never liked him. They always went to his place and demanded he pay them back, or pay somebody back he never elaborated this to me. Just said he had made some wrong decisions, and when he was struggling to get his business up and running as well as fight his way to fulltime track racing he needed to finance it. So he did I don't know who he met at the time or what the deal was but it worked in his favor.' Royce explained.

'So he was borrowing money from someone else and didn't pay them back?'

'I don't think so.'

'That doesn't make any sense though because he and some friends, or whoever they were, used to break in and rob the banks and shops around here. I assume the reason he was doing that was to pay back the money,' she answered.

'All he told me about those break-ins is it had to do with some elaborate plan he thought up. I didn't ask and he never spoke of the plan just said he hoped it would work and buy him more time.' Royce replied.

'By the way when the police came around to remove the tape they asked me about you.' He added Erin burrowed her eyebrows.

'What did they want?'

'Said they wanted to speak to you about street racing.' He added, one of the construction workers' called out to Royce he excused himself and went to deal with the worker. Erin rubbed her face she wasn't any closer to figuring things out it just got more and more confusing.

'Erin.' Royce called out she wandered over towards him stood near the front of the store.

'Think it's best for you to get a move on.'

She peered out around the corner seeing two police cars parked on the curb side she definitely didn't see them there before; one of the four police officers was circling around her car taking a close inspection while two officers spoke to passersby on the street and the fourth was talking to…. she couldn't believe it, Chad and Kurt were there as well, they appeared to be doing all the talking while the cop just nodded his head and made notes on a small notepad.

'Great.' Erin said Royce didn't say a word he motioned for her to follow him quickly they walked through the store past Royce's office to a side door no one would ever take notice off unless they looked for it. He removed the padlock pushed the door open a stair class lead down to the underground basement and when he switched on the lights Erin saw three Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution's in silver gray, metallic orange and red.

'They belong to my nephew he's still new to street racing, these cars are his favorite and were built especially for him but he has yet to use them in any race.' Royce explained he put his hand in his pants pocket fishing out one set of car keys dangling it in front of her.

'Oh. No, no I can't possibly take one of his cars'.' She answered.

'It is fine; he's not here at the moment anyway. When he realized just how serious the scene was here he knew he'd need to get practice in somewhere, where it is isn't quite as tense so he could hone his skills. I don't expect him to be back for another two or three weeks at least.'

Erin allowed him to place the keys in her hands he moved to the opposite wall and pressed a red button allowing the roller doors to operate.

'Best you get a move on then,' he said.

'Thanks. I'll make sure the car comes back before your nephew even notices it missing.' She said; she looked again at the three cars she opted to take the silver gray one, unlocking it she quickly jumped in didn't even take a moment to inspect the interior of the car and started up the engine. It sounded beautiful she held back a big grin and put the car into drive inching it forwards giving her enough space to turn it around and drive outside. She paused at the entrance of the basement rolling down the windows Royce leaned against the car.

'if you head down this road and at the end turn right you won't pass the front of the store so they won't see you.'

'Thank you.'

'You take care now and stay out of trouble.'

'Ill try.'  
Royce stepped back and Erin drove own the side alley following his instructions; he closed the roller doors and made his way back upstairs, locking up the door leading there in time when the four police officers walked in.

'Mr. Major we'd like a word if you don't mind.' One officer said.

'Sure, if you please step into my office.' He said leading the way. Erin made the right turn onto the main road and joined up with the traffic; she didn't even notice a loan navy blue ford falcon parked on the curb two men dressed down in ordinary clothing sitting inside and had watched her drive past them.

'Is that the one?' the man in the driver's side asked his hands rested firmly on the steering wheel. His companion looked down at a small handful of black 'n' white photographs inspecting the images carefully, the car looked different but the person looked right.

'That is the one.' He confirmed. The man in the driver's seat started up the engine easing the car into the merged traffic.

'How do you expect to keep up with her?'

'I'm not there's another place I think we need to check out first.' The driver replied.

'Such as?'

'The word I'm getting this, Henderson's daughter wants to re-open her father's business, something about continuing the work he started while she was a child. That is something we can't let happen.'

'Why?'

'Because he can't, he owned money a lot of money. After he got whatever it is he wanted in starting up that business he never paid a cent back he even set up some kind of scheme to avoid his debt. His business, being as successful as it was caused problems, other companies had no business he was taking all of it.' The driver explained.

'I know about Henderson and how he was a threat to the boss you know I'm not that stupid.'

'Then don't ask stupid questions.'

'I just fail to see how his daughter has anything to do with it. Her father' is dead so his debt no longer counts she should do whatever the she wants.'

'Look you just stick to doing what you do and don't bother getting involved in something you clearly do not understand.'

Denan was waiting for Erin in the parking lot at her apartment by the time she returned. He was leaned against his car arms folded his expression grim.

'What's wrong?' she asked, climbing out of the car he raised his eyebrows at her for a moment.

'Nice car.'

'Who did you wreck to get it?' he asked.

'Ha, funny and I didn't wreck anyone.' She said.

'You sure about that?'

'Yes. Now what is up you look worried.' She remarked.

'I don't know if you're aware of what has been going on these past few days but we've had the place scooped out by the local PD, there is talk of under cops lurking around as well, and I heard some racers talk about the possibility of FBI getting involved.' He said.

'And you think it has got something to do with me as always.' She answered too folding her arms.

'Well no but none of this has ever happened here until you arrived so what else am I going to think?' he asked she grunted.

'Well then isn't this just fantastic you come along and pretend to be all nice to me and now you think I'm hiding stuff and not telling you things because of some hidden agenda.' She replied Denan quickly put his hand up.

'Hang on I didn't-'  
She interrupted him.

'You don't have to say it, I can tell from the way you speak to me and avoid me now and again and only coming to see me at a certain time. I'm not a total dud I'm aware of what is going. But it doesn't mean I know anything about it, I came here for a reason and that was for my dad's business so whatever else has conspired since I got here is out of my hands including my history.' She snapped giving him a glared look she strode quickly away from him towards the lift. Denan for a split second remained unmoved, that wasn't the way he had hoped for this conversation.

'Erin wait!' he called she ignored him pressed the button for the lift and even though she heard his footsteps getting closer she still refused to turnaround.

'Erin listen to me.' He said grabbing hold on her arm she pulled away.

'Don't bother all right your actions have said enough for you.' She added he went to speak again only to get interrupted by the loud blaring sirens of police cars and with hardly any time to react Erin and Denan found themselves cornered in. Three police cars drove into the parking lot their doors flung open with officers jumping out and edging their way over to the pair.

'Don't move!' one officer yelled.

'Hold up, hold up. You want to tell me what this is about?' Denan asked.

'Just keep your hands where I can see them.' The same officer said.

'We haven't done anything,' Erin added.

'You need to come with us.' The officer replied she frowned.

'What for?'

'Everything will be explained.' He added she didn't like the sound of it her past experiences with cops were never god even if no harm generally came to her.

'Look here I'm not going anywhere with you until someone tells me what is going on and why you're here. You guys were hardly any help to me when my father died aside from sending me off to live with my mother's new family.' She said.

'That is what we need to talk to you about Miss.' the officer answered Erin glanced at Denan he looked just as clueless.

'My mother's other family?'

'No. You and your father,' He said.

'Explain yourself.'

'We will if you come with us.'

She was hesitant to do so, part of her wanted to know what else she may have missed but at the same time the more she was finding out the more she wondered if her own life was just a lie.

'Fine.' She agreed reluctantly all of the police officers appeared to relax a little bit getting back into their cars and turning off the siren lights Erin and Denan followed the officer to his own vehicle climbing into the back seat with the door closed firmly Erin felt uneasy.


End file.
